Hot Chocolate with a Sprinkling of Love
by sb4ever
Summary: Sometimes you can find love in the most unexpected ways.
1. Chapter 1

9

Title: **Hot Chocolate with a Sprinkling of Love**

Rating:** K**

Disclaimer:The usual. Major characters not mine. Minor characters are.

A/N: Happy Holidays! At last! At last! Another Bobby & Sue story! This one is complete but needs a last reading for tweaking. I hope you love it enough to review it. Oh yeah, it's an AU story featuring my favorite ship.

A/N: Apologies for not completing Parallel Lines. Just can't seem to wrap it up! Hope this makes up for it.

Summary: Sometimes you can find love in the most unexpected ways.

**Hot Chocolate with a Sprinkling of Love**

"Hot chocolate, please," ordered a pretty blonde as she put down her packages. She reached into her purse to pull out her wallet.

"One hot chocolate coming up," said the cart vendor. "Two thirty-nine."

She looked in her wallet in dismay. There were no small bills. "I don't suppose you have change for a fifty?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry, lady," the man said regretfully. He pointed to the sign on his cart. "No bills larger than a twenty."

Suddenly, a hand thrust a five-dollar bill between the vendor and the woman. Both looked up.

"Allow me," a tall, attractive man smiled. "And make that two hot chocolates."

"Right," grinned the vendor.

The blonde turned to the man behind her. "I can't let you pay for me! I don't even know you," she protested.

He dropped the change from the vendor into the tip container and accepted the two steaming cups handed to him. He held one out to the woman. "Easily remedied. Bobby Manning at your service and here's your hot chocolate with my compliments," he grinned.

She debated whether or not to accept when the vendor chirped, "Take it, lady. It's paid for."

Reluctantly she reached for the cup. "Thanks." As she bent down to pick up her packages, her new acquaintance leaned over, too.

"Here, let me help," he uttered picking up one of her bags.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "I can manage."

"Not a problem," he said cheerfully.

"You don't even know where I'm going!" she persisted.

"Well…you look like you were heading in that direction," he nodded to his left. "And as it happens, so am I. So, shall we?"

She hesitated for a moment unsure of what to do.

"I don't bite," he offered guessing at her indecision.

"Oh! I didn't mean…I wasn't…," she began flustered that he was able to read her mind. Get a grip! she admonished herself. He wasn't asking her out on a date. They were only walking in the same direction. "All right," she finally agreed.

"Perfect," Bobby responded sincerely.

As they sipped their chocolate, he took a surreptitious glance at the woman beside him and found her peering over the top of her cup at him. He flashed a dimpled grin.

"I've introduced myself," he hinted.

"Sue Thomas," she answered. "And thank you for the hot chocolate. You didn't have to."

"My pleasure, Sue Thomas. I'm always glad to help a damsel in distress."

She frowned a bit. "I don't know if that qualified as being in distress."

"Did you want that hot chocolate?"

"I did."

"Then that's good enough for me." He held up her package. "Christmas shopping?"

She nodded. "Just a couple more gifts and I'm done. You?"

"I have a list and like Santa, I'm checking it twice," he joked.

"Have you checked off anyone on your list naughty or nice?"

"Nope."

"It's only a week before Christmas!" she exclaimed.

He grimaced. "So the calendar and innumerable advertisements inform me."

"Why haven't you started?"

"I don't know. The adrenaline rush of last minute shopping?"

Eyebrows raised, she said pertly, "Try again."

He shrugged. "Habit, I guess. When you're a single bloke you don't have someone to drag you shopping."

"Bloke?"

"Means a guy, feloow," he supplied.

"Oh!" That was a new word for her, she thought. "No girlfriend, sister or mother?"

"No girlfriend, no sister and one mother Down Under."

"Down Under?"

He looked at her with a tinge of surprise. Usually the accent gave him away. Maybe this sheila was pulling his chain. Funny. She didn't look the type. "That's right. Also known as Australia."

"Australia. You're a long way from home."

"Home's here now. Came for college and never left. I like it here. What about you?"

"Two brothers and parents all in the Midwest."

"You're a long way from home, too," he pointed out.

"Not as far as you."

"Far enough."

"I like it here, too," she smiled.

He liked this woman. He wouldn't mind getting to know her better. He decided to take a chance. Bobby suddenly stopped.

"You've stopped. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No female to help me," he began pointing to himself, "and you apparently still need to finish your shopping. What say you drag me along with you? Or I drag you with me? I could use some feminine advice."

"I…uh…I…"

"We'll be surrounded by people in public places," he pointed out. "We won't be alone, if that's the problem."

Sue gazed at his eager face. "All right," she heard herself saying to her surprise. "When?"

His face beamed at her response. "Great! For a minute there, I thought you were going to turn me down." He thought for a moment. "Well, there's no time like the present. Are you free after work?"

"Today?"

"Right-o."

"I am."

"Wonderful!" They continued walking. "We could meet at say…six?"

She nodded again. "Where?"

He frowned as he tossed his cup. "Done?" he asked as he held out his hand.

She put her cup into his hand. "Done."

"I'm not much of a shopper," said Bobby as he dropped her cup into the trash bin. "Where do you suggest?"

Sue caught the beginning of what he'd said but missed the rest when he turned to toss the empty containers.

"What did you say?" she asked as soon as she could see his face. "I couldn't see your lips."

He looked puzzled. "My lips?"

"I need to see your lips so I know what you're saying. I'm deaf," she explained.

Bobby looked momentarily stunned. "I'm sorry. Is that why… I had no idea…." His voice trailed off.

"It's all right," she reassured him noting his embarrassment. "Most people don't realize I'm deaf until I've irritated them by constantly asking them to repeat what they said," she joked. "You were saying?"

He looked thoughtful and then repeated matter-of-factly, "I was just asking where would you suggest. I'm not much of a shopper."

"I was planning to go back here," she said holding up her shopping bag with the store's name prominently splashed across. "We could start here and then go to other stores."

"Works for me." He looked at her questioningly when she stopped in front of a tall building. "Why are we stopping?"

"Because this is where I work."

"Really?" he exclaimed. "What floor?"

"Seventh."

"You won't believe this," he said, "but I work here, too."

She looked at him in disbelief. "What floor?"

"Nineteenth."

"The ad agency?" It was a prominent one in the city.

"Spot on. And you?"

"A publishing firm of children's books."

"Isn't it amazing how two people can work in the same building and not know it?" he said incredulously.

"It's a big building," replied Sue. "Twenty-seven floors. You're lucky if you know the people on your floor."

"True." He thought for a moment. "Well, this solves one of our dilemmas."

She looked at him quizzically.

"Now we know where to meet. I'll just come down to your office when I'm done," he proposed happily.

Sue grimaced. She wasn't sure she wanted anyone at work to know she was meeting Bobby. There would be questions that she didn't want to answer.

"Something wrong?" Bobby asked when he noticed her expression.

"What if I meet you downstairs in the lobby?"

He opened his mouth to ask why when he snapped it shut. If he got too nosey, she might change her mind and decide not to go at all, he thought. "Fine." The elevator doors opened and a surge of people entered.

When her floor number lit up, she turned to say, "Thanks for the hot chocolate," before she stepped out.

"Any time," he called back as the doors closed. He smiled at the other occupants of the elevator pleased with himself when he realized he was still holding her shopping bag. "I guess I'll just have to go to her office whether she likes it or not," he reasoned to himself.

He jauntily strode to his office nodding and smiling to his co-workers as he went down the hallway.

"Hey, Bobby!" called out a voice. He turned.

"Jack! What can I do for you?"

His co-worker eyed the package Bobby was carrying. "You've actually been Christmas shopping and it's not December 23? Who says miracles don't happen?"

"Very funny," said Bobby sarcastically. "As it so happens, these are not mine. They belong to a very attractive blonde on the seventh floor."

Jack looked at him quizzically. "And how did you wind up with her packages?"

"It started with a cup of hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate? Now you're not making any sense at all," declared Jack. "But that's okay, I'm used to it coming from you. Anyway, we need to see Mac about the proposal for that cosmetic firm. I think they like it but want a couple of changes before the campaign begins."

Bobby sighed. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if one day we make a presentation and the client accepts the whole proposal lock, stock, and barrel?"

"Wonderful but not gonna happen," said Todd realistically. "C'mon."

"Let me just drop this off, take off my coat and I'll be in there."

"I'm timing you."

xoxoxoxoxo

"You took a long lunch break," commented Lucy when Sue returned to her office. "Looks like it was a productive one."

"No peeking," cautioned Sue as she put down the full shopping bag. "Oh no!" she cried in dismay. Bobby still had her other one!

"What?" Lucy asked in alarm.

"Um…nothing," covered up Sue. She did not want Lucy asking any questions! "I just remembered I forgot to get a present for someone."

"You still have a few days before Christmas to finish up," Lucy said to soothe her friend. "You want to go after work?"

For the second time in the space of a minute, Sue was at a loss for words. "Um…I can't."

"Oh?" asked a surprised Lucy. "I thought you said Dan's out of town."

Dan. She'd forgotten all about him.

"He is."

Lucy eyed her friend. "You have to work late?" she hazarded a guess.

A little white lie would avoid a lot of questions like these, thought Sue. "I kind of told this author I'd finish the first revision before the holidays," shee said as she hung up her coat and stowed her purse away. Lucy didn't have to know that that author would be in Arizona visiting family until after the New Year's.

"Oh, okay," Lucy said as her friend returned to her desk. "But, if you feel like going shopping after work one day, let me know. You know I'm always game for shopping." She turned to leave the room.

"I know," smiled Sue settling herself in her chair. "Lucy?"

She stopped with her hand on the doorknob, "Yeah?"

"Do you know anyone in that ad agency on the nineteenth floor?" Sue asked casually.

"The ad agency," repeated Lucy. "Well, as a matter of fact, I do. Actually, she used to work there until she got married and had a baby. But her husband still works there. Any particular reason why?"

"No reason. I was just looking at the directory while I was waiting for the elevator. It's such a big firm I just wondered."

Lucy gave her friend a strange look.

"What?"

"That's not like you to ask something like that," she replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing," answered Sue as nonchalantly as possible.

Lucy's curiosity was now thoroughly aroused but she decided to let it slide. "Okay, if you say so." She pointed to Sue. "Before I forget, Ted wants your feedback about the artwork on MJ's latest book. I put it on your desk. It's on the top."

"Good. I've been waiting for it."

"He said to give him a call when you've taken a look."

"Okay." She reached for the pile of messages on her desk. "Thanks, Lucy."

Lucy headed back to her desk closing the door behind her. Sue rifled through her messages and separated them into urgent and not so urgent. In half an hour she was able to take care of the most pressing ones.

Reaching for the envelope from the illustrator, Sue slid out the sheets for MJ Leland's latest picture book of the adventures of Eryn Puppy. She quickly scanned each page nodding with approval.

"Good work, Myles," she said out loud to no one. Gathering the sheets, she walked over to her drawing table and placed them next to the text so she could better scrutinize the artwork.

She was thoroughly absorbed in her work, writing notes for the illustrator to make changes when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned.

"You have a visitor," announced Lucy, her thumb point to the man behind her. It was Bobby.

9


	2. Chapter 2

9

_Hot Chocolate with a Sprinkling of Love_

Disclaimer: all the usual

A/N: Surprise! Two chapters in two days! A record for me!

Chapter 2

xoxoxoxoxo

"Bobby!" exclaimed a flustered Sue.

"He said he had something of yours," Lucy enlightened her, "and he wanted to give it to you personally."

"Um, thanks, Lucy," said Sue.

Bobby smiled at the slim woman as she walked passed. Before closing the door, Lucy flashed her friend a just-wait-till-I-get-you-alone look.

"Thanks," repeated Sue as she held out her hand for the package. "I totally forgot about it."

"No, it's my fault," apologized Bobby. "I forgot it in the crush in the elevator."

"You didn't have to bring it down. I could've gotten it."

"I was going to call but I didn't know how phoning would work because…because….you…um," he fumbled not quite sure how to state the obvious.

"Because I'm deaf?" she helpfully supplied.

"Uh….yea."

"I know I'm deaf, Bobby," she said with a hint of humor. "It's okay to say so. "

"All right," he acquiesced a shade bashfully. "How do you use a phone if you're deaf?"

"You call and I answer," she said simply.

"But how?"

Sue pointed to her computer. "People who know I'm deaf text me. At work, I'm hooked up to my computer so the words scroll on the screen. I also have a Blackberry that does the same thing. It's as simple as that."

"So it is," he said, "and I think it would have helped if I had your number."

"Oh! Right. That would've helped."

"Anyway, here's your package and I'm sorry to have bothered you. You seemed quite engrossed when I came in," he said gesturing to the papers on the drawing table.

"Going over the illustrations for a story. If you have a minute, would you like to see them?" she invited.

After a quick glance at his watch, he responded with a smile, "Love to." He walked over to her drawing table and scanned the delicate watercolors.

"These are quite charming," he commented. "Who's the illustrator?"

"Myles Leland. He's done several books for us as well as this series."

"What's this story about?" Bobby asked curiously.

"It's about a little girl bunny who gets into all kinds of situations and the lessons she learns. It's very popular among the four to six year olds," Sue shared. She stood next to him and pointed out the storyline to him.

"And the stories always end with Eryn cuddled on her mommy's lap saying 'I love you, Mommy' and the mother says, 'I love you, too'," Sue finished.

"Perhaps I should get one for my niece, Lisa," said Bobby. "Well, she's not really my niece…she's my godchild," he clarified.

"I could get you one with my discount," she offered.

He shook his head. "I'll pay full retail to show my support for your company. We'll look for a bookstore tonight. Are we still on?"

"I'm game if you are," she smiled. The past few minutes had been very companionable. He seemed genuinely interested in her work, had asked knowledgeable questions and had even made a suggestion or two.

At that moment, the light blinked on her table.

"What's that?" asked Bobby.

"Phone call," said Sue. "Excuse me."

He glanced at his watch. "I have to go. I only meant to pop in for a moment. I'll see you in the lobby at six." He flashed a smile and left.

Sue stared at the closed door for a few seconds before giving herself a mental shake. She adjusted the microphone and answered. "Sue Thomas."

"_Hello, Sue Thomas_," scrolled across her screen. "_Dan here._ _Just thought I'd give you a call and say hi."_

"Dan?" Sue was surprised at the unexpected caller.

"_None other! Were you expecting someone else?"_

"No! Of course not! I was just in the middle of something._"_

"_Have I caught you at a bad time?"_

"No, no, it's fine," she said in a rush. "It's just that I'm a little surprised you're calling."

"_I miss you."_

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly startled at the caller's frankness.

There was a slight pause before words began scrolling across the screen once again.

"_You're supposed to say you miss me, too_."

"I've thought of you," she replied honestly. She had. Maybe not as much as Dan would've like but she had thought of him fleetingly in the two weeks he'd been away.

"_That's better._ _I'll take that as a good sign."_

"Do you know how much longer you'll be gone?"

"_I should be able to wrap up my portion of the project in a few days. How 'bout we do something when I get back?"_

"Sounds good."

"_Are we still on for my company's Christmas Eve party?"_

"I bought a new dress for it."

"_I know you'll look beautiful in it_."

"I hope you still think the same thing when you see it."

"_I know I will."_

Oh! Time to change the subject, she thought. "Have you had any time for yourself?"

"_Uh-huh._ _Did some shopping."_

"Really?" she commented thinking about Bobby.

"_It is a week before Christmas_," he pointed out. "_I don't like to procrastinate getting my Christmas shopping done_."

"Unlike most men."

There was another pause before the words began appearing again. "_Is that supposed to mean anything? Were you thinking of anyone in particular?"_

"No, just making a comment about men in general."

"_As long as you realize there are exceptions to every generalization_."

"I do."

"_Good. I'll call you when I get back,"_ he promised.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"_Me, too. Bye."_

Sue stared at the computer screen. She liked Dan. She really did. She'd never thought she would be going out with an economist but Dan definitely broke the stereotype of an egghead. He was attractive, sweet and thoughtful. Since their initial meeting at an author's reception party a year and a half ago, they'd been dating off and on. She enjoyed his company

Lately, Dan had been giving indications to Sue that he wanted their relationship to become a more serious one. She enjoyed his company but was that what she wanted?

Her reverie was interrupted when she saw a pair of hands on her desk. It was Lucy. She had on her interrogator face on.

"Okay, who is this Bobby Manning? Where did you meet him? How did he wind up with your packages?"

Sue debated for a moment if she would answer Lucy or not. But Lucy was her best friend and like a dog with a bone, did not give up so easily. She took a deep breath.

"I met him on the way back from lunch today. I wanted a cup of hot chocolate but I didn't have any small bills so he paid for me."

Lucy looked at her friend in amazement. It was so out of character for Sue. "You _let_ him pay for you?"

"The vendor said take it…it was paid for so I did," explained Sue. "He said it was his good deed for the day," she answered with a small smile.

"Okay," Lucy said eyeing her friend, "and was carrying your shopping bag part of that good deed?"

Sue nodded. "But we both completely forgot about it when I got out of the elevator. You know how crowded it gets after lunch. So he returned it to me when he remembered. End of story," said Sue hoping to stave off furthering questions from Lucy.

"He works in the same building?"

"Nineteenth floor."

Lucy's face lit up. "Ah, the question about the ad agency. Methinks someone is perhaps a teensy bit interested in this knight in a dark winter coat?"

"No, that someone wanted her gifts back so she doesn't have to go out shopping for replacements," retorted the blonde woman. "Now, if your curiosity has been satisfied, some of us have to work," said Sue firmly. "Myles Leland should be dropping by," she took a quick look at her watch, "in another hour so I'd like to go over his illustrations by then."

"All right," said Lucy as she headed towards the door. Before she closed the door, she caught Sue's eye. "He's cute," she said with an appreciative smile. "Maybe you'll see him again."

Sue stared at the closed door. It was a good thing she made arrangements to meet Bobby in the lobby. Otherwise, Lucy's nose for information would be working overtime.

But, she had to admit, Lucy was right—he was cute. With a sigh, she pushed her thoughts of Bobby to the side. She had work to do.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Where'd you disappear to?" asked Jack when he popped into Bobby's office.

"Delivering that package of gifts to the aforementioned attractive blonde on the seventh floor," Bobby replied looking up from his drawing table. "She's still very good-looking, for your information. Smart, too."

"Brains and beauty—always a good combination," Jack nodded sagely. "She must've been relieved to get her gifts back. Santa will remember you did a good deed and put you on his nice list."

"Always pays to be on the good side of Santa," agreed Bobby. "What can I do for you mate?"

"Just wanted to remind you about the Christmas party at our house tomorrow night," he said. "Tara wanted to know if you're gonna bring anyone. Not that you have to," Jack added hastily.

"Tell Tara…" Bobby's voice trailed off.

"Tell Tara…?" asked Jack waiting for the ending of his answer.

Bobby had been about to say he wasn't bringing anyone when Sue's face popped into his mind. "That I may," he said changing his mind. "Could I get back to you—or Tara?"

"Don't bother," Jack answered. "Just come."

"Thanks."

"See you tomorrow."

Bobby returned to his sketches on his board a proposal for a sunblock. The company wanted a print campaign as well as a television ad. The ideas he had so far had been very ordinary, the overflowing rubbish can a testament to his frustrations. It was difficult to be inspired when it was cold outside. Staring at his drawings, his thoughts drifted to Sue.

He knew he liked her the moment he saw her. Sure she was pretty but there was something about her that attracted him. What could it be? Her expressive eyes? Her smile?

He knew he'd flustered her when he appeared in her office. Although he'd been interested when she explained latest project, a corner of his mind relished being next to her. Would she go with him to Jack and Tara's party tomorrow?

xoxoxoxoxo

"Myles," began Sue, "I love your illustrations. You did a great job as usual."

"But…" he interjected waiting for her to finish.

She laughed. "We've been working together too long! You know me too well."

"I wouldn't mind getting to know Lucy," he muttered under his breath.

"Well, why don't you?" Sue suggested plainly.

"I forgot about your unerring talent for lipreading," he responded dryly. "What if she says no?"

Sue knew he was interested in their office manager but for some reason, was hesitant about asking her out. She looked at him fondly. "No one would believe me if I told them the urbane, sophisticated Myles Leland the Third was too shy to ask a woman out!"

He held up his hands in a helpless gesture. "I know, I know. I don't know what it is about her that makes me feel like a utter schoolboy."

"Well," said Sue, "I just happen to know that she would not be adverse to you suggesting an evening out."

"She wouldn't?" he asked hopefully.

"She wouldn't," Sue declared. "It's the holiday season, Myles. I'm sure you must have tons of parties to go to. Ask her to one of them." The Lelands were one of the more prominent families in the city. To have a son who was an illustrator of children's books instead of a financial tycoon was somewhat of a jolt but his success assuaged the shock.

"All right," he said, a look of determination on his face. "I'll do it."

"Good," Sue said firmly. "She'll be coming in with a book I'd like you to autograph. I'm going to pretend I need to make a copy of something so I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes," she explained her plotting to him. "Then you ask her out."

"But to what?" he asked slightly panicking.

"Think of something, Myles," she urged him. "Don't you have a party you need to go to? Or you could just ask her to dinner…the movies?"

"Okay, okay," he said pacing in an attempt to calm himself. "I can do this. I've asked women out before. Lelands are known for their social élan. All right," he said looking at Sue. "I'm ready."

"You sure?"

He nodded.

"Good! And make sure you autograph the book to Lisa," she told him. She picked up the phone and buzzed Lucy. "Lucy? We're done here. Could you please come in?" She put the phone down. "She's coming. Good luck," she said showing him her crossed fingers.

"Thanks."

Lucy walked in at that moment. "Hi, Myles," she smiled. "Here's the book Sue would like you to autograph," she said holding out the book.

Glancing swiftly at Sue, he put on his best smile and said, "Thanks, Lucy."

"I've got to make a copy of one of Myles' drawings," she told Lucy. "Could you keep him company until I get back?"

"I can do it for you," offered Lucy.

"I can do it myself. I won't be long," Sue said slipping out the door.

She stayed at the copy machine for a couple of minutes before she decided it would be suspicious if she took much longer. She was just about to open the door of her office when it opened. It was Myles.

"Leaving already?" she asked looking at his face for a hint of how it went.

He had a big smile on his face. "_She said yes_," he mouthed. "I'll bring back those revisions next week, Sue. See you." As he left, his walk had a definite bounce to it.

"He seemed in a good mood," Sue told Lucy as she walked into her office. "What's with him?" She peered at her friend. "And you look pleased. Say, what happened in this office?" Sue asked pretending ignorance. "I was only gone a few minutes."

"He asked me to go with him to a Christmas party for one of his other publishers tomorrow night," explained Lucy.

"And you said yes?"

"I said yes," smiled Lucy.

"Good," said Sue in satisfaction. "He's a very nice person under that smooth façade. You'll like him."

"We're just going out," Lucy declared.

"And I only said you'll like him," Sue retorted.

She looked at Sue suspiciously. "Something tells me you know more about his than you're letting on."

"I don't know what you're talking about," stated Sue. "I'm his editor."

"Editor shmeditor," declared Lucy. "I bet you had something to do with his, Sue Thomas. And you know what?"

Sue looked at her.

"I'm glad you did! I thought he was never going to ask me out!" Lucy smiled. Then her expression turned serious. "Since you had a hand in this, you have to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Help me pick out a dress for the party."

"You're on."

xoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Hot Chocolate with a Sprinkling of Love**

Disclaimers: All the usual

A/N: Another chapter! My Christmas present to you! Hope your holiday season is filled with family and friends.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 3**

Promptly at six o'clock, Sue was in the lobby waiting for Bobby. People were still streaming out of the elevators. Nervously bouncing the slim package she held, she wondered if he'd changed his mind since their last meeting.

Another load of passengers emptied from the bank of elevators. Suddenly, he was in front of her.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late," apologized Bobby. "Had to put some finishing touches on a proposal I'm doing."

Relief flooded her as she smiled at him. "Here," she said handing him the package.

"A present for me?" he asked in surprise. "You shouldn't have."

"It's not for you," she told him. "It's for your niece."

He opened his mouth to protest but stopped when she covered his mouth. "No arguments," she said firmly. "All right?"

He nodded. She took away her hand.

"Could I at least pay for it?"

She shook her head. "That's for coming to my rescue today."

"It hardly seems like an equitable trade."

"It is if you wanted that hot chocolate the way I did," she pointed out. "I had the illustrator autograph it for Lisa. I hope she spells it with one 's'."

"She does."

"Well," said Sue smiling at Bobby, "are you ready to brave the crowds?"

He tucked her arm under his. "Whenever you are, Miss Thomas. Lead the way!"

**xoxoxoxoxo**

The pair spent the next two hours in the crush of fellow shoppers. Several purchases had already been made. Now they were in the children's department.

"A dress," insisted Bobby. "I want to get Lisa a dress. Something festive for the holiday season."

"Let's try a size four," suggested Sue. She looked around and found the rack of party dresses. She pulled out several for Bobby to look at. He shook his head each time.

"Not quite what I want," he uttered. "Hang on. I see some dresses over there," announced Bobby heading in that direction. Sue was busy looking through another rack and didn't see him leave.

He flipped through the rack, his eyes gleaming when he spotted the dress he wanted. Pulling out a dark red velvet bodice and a shimmering full skirt, he asked, "Now this is more like what I had in mind. What do you think, Sue?"

When there was no answer, he looked around—no Sue.

"Sue?" he called out. "Sue?" his eyes darting about for her. There were so many people! His glance assumed a slightly frantic tinge. Where was she? From his height advantage, he scanned the crowd and finally spotted a blonde head looking around. It was Sue. Quickly he made his way over to her and crushed her in a hug.

"Bobby!" said Sue, her protests muffled against his chest. "What…?" She pushed away and looked at him perplexed at his actions.

"I thought…I thought," he began and stopped. What _was_ the matter with him? They'd been separated for only a few minutes. Why was he acting like this?

"Don't you ever do that again,'' he scolded her deciding he didn't want to analyze his feelings.

"Do what?" she asked puzzled.

"Scare me like that. I thought I'd lost you."

She was about to dismiss his worry when she saw the concern in his eyes. "I'm sorry. Where did you go? I turned around and you were gone."

"I told you I saw more dresses."

"Did you make sure I was looking at you?"

He looked stricken when he realized he hadn't. "I…I didn't. I just assumed you heard me."

"I can't hear, remember?" she teased gently. He looked properly contrite. "You're forgiven."

"I'll be better, I promise," he said.

"Did you find something?" she asked noticing the dress he still held.

Holding it up, he gestured with his other hand. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful!" cooed Sue. "She'll feel like a princess in that!"

Bobby grinned. "Perfect." He made his purchase then reached for Sue's hand.

Startled, she looked up at him a question on her face.

"I'm not losing you again," he stated squeezing her hand for emphasis.

A warm glow flooded Sue. It felt right. "You won't. At least, not tonight."

"Good," he smiled. For a moment, Bobby and Sue were in their own private world, unaware of the crowd around them.

Someone bumping into Bobby, a mumbled, "Excuse me" brought them out of their reverie.

"How 'bout if we go somewhere a little less crowded?" suggested Bobby looking around him.

"I'd like that."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"Thanks for helping me with my shopping," said Bobby sincerely. "I appreciate you taking the time…and the advice." They'd gone to a deli close by for a quick meal.

"It was fun," Sue smiled. "I enjoyed it."

"I didn't realize shopping could be fun," he admitted. "I can see why you sheilas like to do it."

"Does this mean I'll be seeing you at the malls every weekend?" she joked.

"No!" was the resounding response. "I can't see doing this every week nor by myself. This is not a solitary pursuit."

"It is more fun when you shop with someone," she conceded. She looked at the packages around them. "You've got the presents. How are you at wrapping?"

"Horrible." He looked helpless. "I should've had them wrapped but the lines were so long." He looked at her hopefully. "You don't think I could just put a bow on them?"

"No, you cannot," she stated firmly. She looked at him critically. "Tell you what. What if I come over one day, say Sunday, and help you wrap? You can put on the bows and tags and get a lesson in wrapping, too."

His face lit up. "That would be wonderful! Come over early and I'll make you breakfast," he coaxed.

"You cook?"

"Breakfast I can do."

"You've got yourself a deal."

The pair smiled at each other.

"Um…Sue?"

"Yes?"

"Would you…I know this is sudden, but…that is, if you're not busy tomorrow night, would you like to go to a Christmas party with me?" he asked diffidently. "My friend and his wife are having their annual party and I thought…that is, I was hoping…" he looked at her expectantly.

She felt she should refuse but somehow in the eight and a half hours she'd known Bobby Manning, saying no was becoming increasingly difficult. Why?

"Please?"

That little word and the pleading look in his blue-grey eyes proved irresistible. "Yes."

A dazzling dimpled smile was her reward. "Wonderful! I'll pick you up at seven."

"What do I wear?"

"You look absolutely perfect the way you are now," he said honestly.

She blushed at his admiring glance. "I see you're not going to be of any help."

He shrugged.

"Should I bring anything?"

"I'm bringing a bottle of wine."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You're my guest. I'll bring two bottles of wine."

The corner of Sue's mouth curled up in exasperation. "You, Bobby Manning, are of no help at all," she repeated.

"My friends will love you."

The expression in his eyes left her disconcerted. "I think…I think it's getting late."

"Is it?" He continued to gaze into her eyes. Something was happening between them. He wondered if Sue could feel it, too.

She did. She knew if she looked into his eyes a minute longer, she might not want to leave.

"We'd better go," she said beginning to collect her things.

"We should?"

She nodded firmly. "We should."

"All right," he said reluctantly.

Outside the deli, Bobby again reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"There's no crowd here," Sue commented.

"Just a precaution," he assured her. "There might be a surge of people coming out of one of these buildings. We might get separated in the crush."

She didn't believe his silly story but she didn't want to let go either. Her eyes connected with his and she smiled. "Good idea."

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

9

**Hot Chocolate with a Sprinkling of Love**

Disclaimers: all the usual

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 4**

"Okay, which dress do you think I should wear tonight?" asked Lucy holding up three dresses. "The black…or the dark green…or this tan?" She held each dress against her so Sue could see the effect.

Sue looked at her friend critically. "I think you should wear the green. It looks more holidayish and you look great in it."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

Lucy looked at her reflection in the mirror and noticed her friend was absent-mindedly stroking one of her dresses. She turned, concern on her face.

"What's with you?"

Sue didn't answer. Her mind was on the previous evening. Even after she'd laid bed for a while, she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Bobby. They had had a great time together. He made her feel… special.

A hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts.

"Sue? Are you all right?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"I'm…I'm fine," Sue answered. "I couldn't sleep last night."

"You want to talk about it?"

What was there to talk about? That a stranger she'd met less than twenty-four hours ago was occupying so much of her thoughts that she couldn't sleep? That he made her feel all cozy and warm and giddy all at the same time? Lucy wouldn't believe her. She was finding it hard to believe herself.

She shrugged. "It's nothing." She stood up. "Well, I better go. I have a cake to bake."

"Going somewhere?"

"A friend invited me to a party so I thought I'd make my special coffee cake."

"Mmm," said Lucy in appreciation. "If there're any leftovers, save a piece for me."

"Sure. Call me and tell me how it went."

"I will." She gave Sue a hug. "Thanks for coming over and helping me choose. I want to make a good impression."

"You will," Sue assured her. "Just be your usual charming self. After all, that's what got Myles interested in the first place."

"Thanks for the advice. I'll talk to you later."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Sue took one last look at her image in the mirror. Not sure how to dress, she'd chosen a cowl-necked long sleeve red top with a dark plaid skirt. She hoped she looked all right. Bobby should be at the door any minute. She'd just buzzed him up. She picked up her coat and purse and left both on the sofa back. The lights blinked. Perfect timing.

"Hi!" greeted Sue opening the door for Bobby.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Want to come in for a minute?" she invited.

"Sure." He stepped in and looked around. "Nice place," he commented. "It looks like you."

"Thanks."

She picked up the covered plate on the sideboard and thrust it into Bobby's hands.

"What's this?" He was about to lift a corner of the covering to take a peek when Sue lightly slapped his hand.

"What was that for?" he asked in surprise.

"No peeking," she admonished him. "I made a coffee cake. I couldn't go to your friends' party empty-handed."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"You're beautiful, you're smart and you can cook," he announced. "The perfect woman."

"Well, I don't know about perfect," said Sue as she put on her coat, "but this woman is ready to go. Shall we?"

When Sue locked the door, Bobby reached for her hand.

"There's no one here, Bobby," she told him. The hallway was deserted.

"I'm not taking any chances," he declared.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"Fabulous party as usual," Bobby remarked to Tara as he ladled some punch into cups. Sue was busy talking to D and his wife, Donna, while Bobby brought her something to drink.

"I like your friend," she confided. "She's nice. How'd you meet?"

"Over a cup of hot chocolate," Bobby smiled.

She looked at him in contemplation. "Interesting. I'd like to hear the whole story one day."

"That is the whole story, Tara," said Bobby. "We met over a cup of hot chocolate. Upon further conversation, it turns out we both work in the same building but on different floors."

"You're kidding!" she replied in astonishment.

"You can ask her yourself."

He walked over to his date. "Here you are, Sue," he said handing her a cup. "Tara here doesn't believe we work in the same building."

"I was pretty surprised myself," admitted Sue.

"I don't think I know anyone on any other floor besides ours," remarked D. "That's kind of a sad commentary on how we've compartmentalized our lives. You know, until you mentioned it, I didn't even know there was a publishing company in the building."

"Well, we're not that well-known outside the children's market," Sue responded. "You're welcome to come down and take a look any time."

"I just might do that."

"I did yesterday and there are a lot of similarities to what we do," commented Bobby. "In fact, I saw some artwork yesterday that we might be able to use in one of our proposals."

"There you go," said Donna. "You just need to get out of your box, or in this case, your floor to get some ideas."

"Publishing company…children's publishing company," muttered Tara.

"What are you mumbling about?" asked D.

"Is there a Lucy Dotson working at your company?" Tara inquired.

"Our office manager," Sue replied. "Do you know her?"

There was a triumphant smile on Tara's face. "She's a good friend. Or she used to be. Once Lisa came, it was hard to stay in touch. Could you tell her…" She was distracted from continuing. "I see Jack signaling me. Excuse me." She hurried over to join her husband.

"Family and friends," announced Jack as soon as Tara and Lisa were by his side. A broad smile was on his face. "Thank you for coming to the annual Hudson Christmas party."

"Thanks for having us!" called out Bobby.

"It's our pleasure," Jack answered back. "We feel it wouldn't be Christmas unless we shared it with the people we care about. And this year, we are especially pleased to tell you that next year," he beamed at Tara and Lisa, "there'll be another Hudson to help us celebrate the holidays."

"What?" "When?" "Why didn't you say anything?" "Congratulations!" All floated in the air as the party-goers surrounded the beaming couple.

Sue hung back not wanting to intrude since she was the outsider here. She noticed the Hudson daughter drifted to the side looking a little forlorn and decided to approach her.

"Congratulations, Lisa," she said softly. "You're going to be a big sister."

"I know," Lisa answered. "Mommy and Daddy told me."

"Aren't you happy?"

"I guess so." A slight frown creased the little girl's forehead.

"You look worried about something. Can I help?" Sue asked.

"When the new baby comes, who do you think Mommy and Daddy will love more?"

"Oh, sweetheart!" Sue answered immediately as she knelt down. She put her hands on Lisa's shoulders. "Just because there's going to be a new baby doesn't mean your Mommy and Daddy will love you less. You'll always have a special place in their hearts because you're their first baby and that makes you very special to them."

"Really?"

"Really," Sue solemnly promised. "And there will be another special place just for the new baby right next to yours."

There was a moment of silence as the little girl digested the information.

"Will I like being a big sister?"

"You'll love it! You can help your Mommy decide what clothes the baby gets to wear, sing your favorite songs and teach the baby all kinds of things," Sue pointed out. "I know you're going to be a big help."

Another frown appeared.

"What?"

"Do I have to change diapers? I don't think I wanna do that."

Sue laughed. "I don't think you have to worry about that."

Lisa threw her arms around Sue's neck and gave her a hug. "I like you."

"I like you, too," she said returning the hug. She stood up and turned to find Bobby right behind her.

"Oh!"

Lisa saw him at the same time. "Uncle Bobby, I like her," she announced as she stood in front of him.

He scooped her up in his arms. "I like her, too." He kissed the little girl on the cheek. "Your Mum's looking for you."

"Okay," answered Lisa wiggling out of Bobby's arms.

He took a step closer to Sue. "That," he said deliberately, "was very sweet of you."

"I think she just wanted to know where she'll fit in once the baby comes," Sue replied. "As long as she knows she's loved, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Jack and Tara will make sure of that," he promised. His eyes continued to hold hers. He forgot they were in a roomful of people. He forgot to breathe. All he could think about was Sue and how her soft lips would feel on his.

Unconsciously, Sue moved closer to Bobby and raised her lips to his. For a few seconds, everything ceased to exist. The kiss was sweet with the promise of something more.

A cough interrupted their private moment as Bobby turned his head in the direction of the sound. Sue followed. "It's customary to kiss under the mistletoe," D's voice broke in. "You're a little off," he said pointing in the direction of the doorway.

Bobby and Sue looked at each other with embarrassed smiles. He discreetly reached for her hand. "Thanks for the tip," he said as he tugged Sue along towards Jack and Tara.

Sue followed trying to calm her racing heart. What was happening here? How could one day and one kiss make her feel so different?

"No wonder you've been glowing all evening!" Bobby exclaimed to Tara when he finally reached his friends. He leaned down to kiss her cheek "When did you find out?"

"Last week," said Tara. "We decided to wait until the party to make the announcement."

"Congratulations," smiled Sue. "That's wonderful news."

"The best Christmas present ever," grinned Jack carrying Lisa in his arms. "I feel very blessed—a beautiful wife," he kissed Tara, "and the best daughter a man could ever want." He kissed Lisa. He took a step forward and kissed Sue on the cheek, too.

"What was that for?" asked Sue in surprise,

"That's for reassuring Lisa that we still love her," replied Jack. "She told us what you said to her."

"She's been a little worried since we told her the news about the baby," explained Tara. "You managed to convince her she'll always be special to us."

"I'm glad."

Donna approached the little group. "The desserts are out. What would you like, young lady?" she asked Lisa.

Lisa looked at her mother. "No chocolate," Tara warned.

"Okay. Put me down, Daddy. I'm going with Auntie Donna."

"I'm wounded," commented Jack as he watched his daughter happily go off to choose her dessert. "She prefers dessert to her Daddy."

"Be glad it's only dessert," declared Bobby putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, "There'll come a day when she'll prefer a boy over you."

Jack made a face. "I hope that day is in the very far, very distant future."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"Wonderful party," said Bobby kissing Tara on the cheek as they were ready to leave.

"I had a good time," Sue smiled. "And congratulations again."

"We loved having you," Tara said warmly. "Please come again."

"Yeah, please do," echoed Jack as he joined them. He looked at Tara answering the question in her eyes. "She's asleep."

"And you, my friend" said Bobby, "make sure you take good care of your wife."

"I always do." Jack put his arm around Tara's shoulders and squeezed.

"Um, Bobby?" interjected Tara.

"Yea?"

She pointed above his head.

Bobby's eyes and Sue's followed—mistletoe!

"Well?" urged Tara.

Bobby's eyes twinkled as he looked at Sue. "Shall we do it the proper way this time?" he teased.

Memory of the last kiss still curled her toes. "Under the mistletoe?"

Taking that as a yes, Bobby gently cupped Sue's face and kissed her.

Tara and Jack's eyes opened wide as the kiss continued.

"Was that properly done?" asked Bobby when they broke the kiss.

"I think so," answered Sue breathlessly.

"A-hem," coughed Jack.

Bobby and Sue turned—they'd forgotten about their audience.

"Always a nice way to end an evening," Tara chirped brightly.

"I couldn't agree more," smiled Bobby looking at Sue.

A flurry of good nights and the couple left. Jack and Tara stood there watching their last guests depart. Tara leaned against Jack.

"Did they really just meet yesterday?" asked Tara.

"Yup."

"Over a cup of hot chocolate?"

"According to Bobby."

"He likes her."

"I think," said Jack as he moved to close the door, "it's a little more than like."

"But they just met!"

"Sometimes, it doesn't take long at all."

Tara gazed at her husband fondly. "You've been reading my _Harlequin Romance_ books again, haven't you?"

His arms circled her waist. "Where else do you think I've been getting my ideas for those romantic evenings for two?" As she giggled, he kissed her on the forehead. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

As she sat in the car, Sue nervously glanced at Bobby. Two kisses…two kisses that made her forget about everyone and everything. Was she…how could she…was it possible she was falling in love with a man she'd just met yesterday?

Unconsciously she shook her head. Common sense told her it wasn't possible but her heart was telling her something very different.

Bobby discreetly glanced at Sue. If anyone had told him he'd fall head over heels in love in the space of a day, he'd have hooted that person as a hopeless romantic. But here he was, totally smitten with the woman beside him and it all happened over a cup of hot chocolate.

He pulled up outside her apartment building and quickly reached the passenger side to open her door.

"Thanks for inviting me," Sue said when she got out of the car. "I had a nice time."

"So did I." Especially those two kisses, he thought. He wondered what she'd say if he kissed her again.

Sue spotted the gleam in Bobby's eyes and her heart started beating faster. "Um…I…I better go. It's late," she said breathlessly stepping away from him. She knew if stayed any longer, she wouldn't be responsible for her actions. "Good-night, Bobby."

He watched her mount the few steps to her building and push open the door when he suddenly remembered she didn't have his address for tomorrow. He hurried up the steps only to see her disappear into the elevator.

Frowning, he stood hands on hips deciding what to do when his eyes fell on the intercom. He'd just call her, how simple. He waited a reasonable amount of time for Sue to reach her place before he punched in the apartment number.

Four rings…five rings….six rings. No one answered. What to do? Slowly he returned to his car his mind on the problem. He wasn't about to give up his chance to be with Sue.

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

11

**Hot Chocolate with a Sprinkling of Love**

**A/N: One of my favorite chapters. Enjoy!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 5**

Sue woke up and stretched. Last night had been wonderful. The party had been fun but best of all, Bobby had kissed her…not once, but twice. A wistful smile appeared. She could very easily get used to his kisses. They were everything she'd imagined—spine tingling, toe-curling events.

Dan's kisses were nice but they didn't compare to Bobby's. Sue's forehead creased in thought. Why was that? She liked Dan, she really did. She liked being with him. She felt comfortable with him. She thought there was a possibility she could fall in love with him. But now…now she had no idea how she felt. Well, she'd see him on Wednesday. Maybe once she saw Dan, all thoughts of Bobby would fade into the background.

But, until then, she had a date to help Bobby with his wrapping. She got up to get ready. She was brushing her teeth when it dawned on her—she didn't have his address or his phone number! She had been so flustered last night she'd forgotten to get either.

Frowning, she wondered what to do. Phone book…she'd look for his number in the phone book. Heading to the living room, she reached for the directory and quickly flipped to the Ms. It was a short list of Mannings. Well, she'd have to try each one hoping one would be the right number. As she reached for the phone, the light on her phone started blinking. She glanced at her clock. Who'd be calling her at 8:05 on a Sunday morning?

"Hello?"

"_Good morning!"_ scrolled across her screen. "_Could you buzz me in?"_

"Buzz you in?" frowned Sue. "Who is this?"

"_Bobby. How many people are you expecting on this beautiful Sunday morning?"_

"Bobby!" said Sue in a muffled shriek. She looked down at her outfit—she was still in her pajamas! "Don't tell me you're downstairs!"

"_I'm waiting on your doorstep as we speak_."

"But Bobby!" she wailed. "I'm not dressed!"

"_Better yet!"_ he teased. "_C'mon, Sue. Buzz me in," _he coaxed_. "It may be beautiful out here but it's cold, too!"_

"All right_," _she relented_. "_But you have to promise to close your eyes when you get here."

"_Anything. Just let me in_."

"All right." She pressed the entry number and hurried to the bedroom to run a brush through her hair and grab her robe. The light started flashing for the doorbell.

Just before she opened the door, she looked at her reflection in the hallway mirror—no make up and in her sleeping clothes! Drat that Bobby Manning!

"Close your eyes or I won't let you in," she warned.

"I promise," said Bobby even though she couldn't hear him.

"Close your eyes," she repeated as she opened the door. He was laden with packages. "What's all this?"

"Are you going to let me stand here with my arms full of packages, my eyes closed and dying for a cup of coffee?" he lamented.

"Well, it's your fault for showing up unexpectedly!" she retorted. She reached for some packages. "Give me those." Her hand grasped his. "Now follow me but keep your eyes closed!" she commanded.

"Of course," Bobby said obediently. He opened one eye a slit and quickly closed it when Sue turned around.

"You peeked!" she accused him.

"I have a nervous tic," he told her blandly.

She stood there, not knowing whether to believe him or not. "Well, okay. Give me five minutes to change," she ordered. "And don't open your eyes until you hear the door close!" She hurried to her bedroom.

A broad grin adorned Bobby's face. Sue looked good even in the morning. Humming a Christmas song, he took off his jacket, picked up the bag with groceries and looked for the kitchen. He swiftly unpacked the things for breakfast and assembled them on the counter. Spotting the coffee maker, he began a pot. Rolling up his sleeves, he started breakfast.

True to her word, five minutes later Sue was dressed in jeans with her hair pulled into a ponytail and the barest of makeup on. "Surprise me like that, it serves him right if my morning face scares him," she muttered to herself.

Opening the bedroom door, the smell of coffee greeted her. As she stood in the kitchen doorway, she watched as Bobby busily prepared breakfast. He was dipping something in a bowl and dropped it onto the hot skillet.

"French toast?" asked Sue as she approached the stove.

He nodded. "I hope you like it with a sprinkling of cinnamon."

"I love French toast!" She looked at the very full counter. "You brought all of this?"

"I didn't know what you had in your kitchen so I thought it better to bring everything I needed," he explained.

"Can I help?"

"You can set the table and pour the orange juice."

It was a very domestic scene with Bobby cooking breakfast and Sue bustling about setting the table.

"I would've picked up your newspaper but I couldn't bend over," said Bobby.

"Did you say something?" asked Sue catching the tail end of his sentence. "I couldn't see your lips."

"Sorry," he said ruefully. "I forgot. I said I would've picked up your newspaper but my hands were full. Why don't you read the paper and I'll call you when breakfast is ready," he suggested.

"No, let me help."

"I've got everything under control," he insisted. "Go."

"All right."

Sue was busy reading the funnies when the top of the paper was pulled down.

"Breakfast is served," Bobby announced.

There was French toast, bacon, and rolls.

"Did you make the rolls, too?" asked an awed Sue.

"I cannot tell a lie. I picked them up at the bakery." He held her chair out.

"Thank you."

He poured coffee and waited anxiously while Sue took her first bite of the French toast. "Well?"

"Delicious," she proclaimed.

He flashed a smile and relaxed. "I'm glad you like it," he said as he helped himself to the food.

"Why are you here?" Sue asked between mouthfuls. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I remembered after you left that you didn't have my address or my phone number nor did I have yours. I tried to reach you through the intercom but you didn't answer," he explained. "Not wanting to wrap my own gifts, I decided if Mohammed couldn't go to the mountain, the mountain would go to Mohammed."

"While I'm flattered to be compared to Mohammed, I would've found you. I was just about to go through the list of Mannings when you buzzed."

"Unlisted."

"Oh." She was silent for a moment. "Then I'm glad you came." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I had a wonderful time last night."

"So did I. Your friends are very nice."

"They liked you, too."

Conversation continued to flow while they ate.

"This is quite homey," remarked Bobby. "More coffee?"

"No, thanks," she answered shaking her head. "I try to limit myself to one cup in the morning. Did you bring all the presents to wrap?"

He nodded. "And wrapping paper and ribbon and tags."

"Very good." She stood up. "Let me clear the table and as soon as the dishes are washed, we can start."

"I can help," he said beginning to stand.

"No!" she said firmly pushing him back down. "You made breakfast. No you get to sit and enjoy that cup of coffee. I'll do the cleaning up."

"I don't mind."

"But I do. Sit."

"Yes, ma'am," he said meekly.

She disappeared for a minute and returned with the paper. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Bobby held the paper but peeked over the top. He enjoyed watching Sue as she washed the dishes, cleaned the counter and neatly stowed everything away. She moved efficiently and gracefully.

"What?" asked Sue when she caught him staring at her.

"I like watching you."

Her cheeks turned a faint pink. "More coffee?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well," she said neatly hanging up the dishtowel, "ready for wrapping?"

"Any time you are."

Sue walked to the living room and looked at the packages Bobby's brought.

"I don't know how you carried everything including the food," she wondered.

"Great sense of balance."

"Or long arms," she pointed out as she unpacked one bag. She laid the purchases on the coffee table. "Do you remember who this is for?" she asked placing her hand on a thousand piece puzzle.

"Donna and D. They're puzzle nuts."

"Choose the wrapping paper and write the tag while I get scissors and tape," she instructed him.

He had unrolled the paper he wanted and placed the puzzle on it. He looked up when she kneeled next to him on the floor. "That's about the extent of my skills at wrapping," he told her.

"There's no time like the present to learn," she told him. "This is what you need to do." She led him step by step.

When he applied the last piece of tape, he held it up to her. "I did it!" he crowed. "Look at this," he admired. "They may not want to open this present. It's a thing of beauty."

"Very good," praised Sue. "You only have twenty more to go."

"Twenty!" groaned Bobby. "It took me," he glanced at his watch, " fifteen minutes to wrap just one! At this rate I'll be here for hours!"

Abruptly, the pained expression on his face disappeared. "That might not be a bad idea at all," he said brightly. "Can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You're going to owe me lunch and dinner if it takes that long," Sue stated.

"Deal," he said promptly.

Her eyes opened wide in surprise. "I didn't mean…"

"Too late," he said shaking his head. "The offer was made and accepted."

She opened her mouth to argue when Bobby suddenly kissed her.

"The bargain has been sealed," he said softly.

"I guess it has," she said breathlessly. "We better get going on the next one." She reached for the next gift.

"Oh, but I'd much rather…" He stopped when he realized Sue couldn't see his lips.

"Write the tag," she ordered.

"All right," he sighed.

Soon the floor was littered with wrapping paper, bits of ribbon, wrapped and unwrapped presents on the couch and coffee table.

After an hour, Bobby tossed a box on the couch. "How many does that make?"

"Ten."

"Ten!" he groaned. "I don't know how you women do it wrapping gift after gift."

"We're made of stronger stuff than men," she said frankly.

As he stood up to stretch, the doorbell rang and light flashed.

"Doorbell," said Bobby. "I'll get it."

Walking to the door, he took a peek and opened the door to the familiar face.

"Good morning, S…" said a woman happily. The smile disappeared when she saw Bobby. ""You're not Sue. You're…" She searched her mind for his name.

"Bobby Manning at your service," smiled Bobby extending his hand. "We've met."

"Yeah," she said thoughtfully, "in Sue's office." She noticed Bobby looking passed her to the person behind her. "Oh, this is a friend of mine, Myles Leland."

"The illustrator," remembered Bobby shaking Myles' hand. "I've seen some of your work. Charming."

"Thanks," said Myles taken aback. He looked at Lucy. "I thought Sue was see…"

An elbow in his stomach stopped any further comments. "Um, glad to meet you," Myles said with a pasted smile.

A glare from Lucy halted further words.

She turned towards Bobby. "Is Sue here?"

"Bobby, who's…" Sue joined the group at the door. "Lucy! Myles!" she said in surprise. "Come in. How'd you get in?"

"I met your neighbor downstairs and she let us in," explained Lucy. As she walked passed Sue, she mouthed, "_How come he's here?"_

"_Later," _Sue discreetly signed.

"Wrapping Christmas gifts, I see," observed Myles. "Yours or Bobby's?"

"Mine," said Bobby cheerfully. "I was able to convince Sue to help me. She said a bow wasn't sufficient."

"I've never understood a woman's predilection to augment a gift's outer appearance with wrapping and bows when the gift itself should be enough. " commented Myles.

"I can see you're a man after my own heart," Bobby grinned.

"No! No! No!" both women said simultaneously.

"It's the anticipation of finding out what's inside the wrapping that counts, too," said Lucy.

"Women appreciate the total package, wrapping and all," contributed Sue.

Bobby glanced at Myles. "We need to keep that in mind, mate."

"Good advice," agreed Lucy.

Sue looked at her guests. "Can I get you guys a cup of coffee?"

"We just came by to see if you wanted to grab a cup with us and maybe see a movie but I see you're busy," Lucy remarked gesturing to the mess on the floor.

"Stay and have a cup," urged Bobby. "We need a break from wrapping."

Lucy and Myles shared a glance. "Sure. Why not?" Myles answered genially. "We have time."

"I'll go get the things," said Sue.

"I'll help," offered Lucy.

The women left the men exchanging stories about their most difficult wrapping challenge.

"How did this happen?" asked Lucy as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I don't exactly know," Sue admitted perplexed. "One minute we were drinking hot chocolate and the next I was agreeing to go shopping with him and then there was a party and then breakfast and wrapping. I don't know what it is about Bobby but I just can't seem to say no to him," she said helplessly.

"Shopping, a party, breakfast…sounds like you've been very busy," observed Lucy, "I could make a pretty good guess why you kept saying yes. I'd say yes, too, if I were in your shoes," she smirked. "He's pretty hot."

Sue blushed. "Well, what about you and Myles? I thought the date was for last night."

Lucy closed her eyes in bliss. "It was great!" she sighed. "He's sweet, he's funny, very much a gentleman."

There was a question in Sue's eyes.

"Yeah, I like him," answered Lucy.

"I know he likes you," Sue assured her.

"And," said Lucy dramatically, "I met his ex-wife. She was there at the party, too."

"Darcy?' Sue asked in surprise. "How did that go?"

Lucy shrugged. "She seemed nice enough, She's certainly very attractive."

"She is," agreed Sue. "How was Myles?"

"Polite." Lucy looked at Sue. "I take it the divorce wasn't amicable?"

"Seems there was another man. She told Myles, he gave her a divorce."

"They didn't try to work it out?"

"Seems she was ready to move on so there didn't seem to be any point especially since no children were involved. I think his heart was broken for a while," shared Sue, "until…."

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "How long ago was this? I don't want to be in a rebound relationship."

"Oh, about three years ago. If he's not over her by now, he should be," Sue said frankly. "It's been long enough. I think he just needs someone to make him realize what a great guy he is and that woman could be you."

"Well," said Lucy, the corner of her mouth curving upward, "I do like a challenge and it would be for a worthy cause."

Sue giggled. "I never thought I'd hear the phrase 'worthy cause' in connection with Myles Leland," as she placed mugs and things for the coffee. "Coffee's ready. Shall we join the gentlemen?"

Bobby and Myles deep in discussion pointing to a sheet of paper on the coffee table. The appearance of the women with the coffee halted the conversation as the men hurriedly cleared a space on the table.

"Thanks," smiled Sue. She poured a cup for Myles and Lucy. "More?" she asked Bobby.

"Just a little," he said holding out his mug.

"What were you two so engrossed in?" a curious Lucy asked.

"I'm supposed to be putting together a proposal for a new sunscreen product and I ran into a little problem," replied Bobby. "My mind was a blank. However, when I visited Sue on Friday and saw Myles' work, an idea came to me. So I've been picking his brain for suggestions."

"Quite an interesting problem," remarked Myles. "Something different from my usual pursuits. I think I could actually feel my synapses firing."

"May I see?" asked Sue as she knelt by Bobby. He slid off the sofa to sit by her and show the rough sketch with Myles occasionally chiming in.

Lucy's eyes darted from her friend's face to Bobby's while he explained his idea. What was happening here? she wondered. She'd never seen her friend so smitten with someone before. Did Sue even realize she was falling for the guy? And as for Bobby, he was a goner, Lucy decided. The look in his eyes, the warmth in his voice, the leaning into her personal space all spelled out someone head over heels in love.

"What do you think, Lucy?" asked Myles, drawing her into the discussion.

"I think it's a cute idea."

Bobby smiled. "It's unanimous. I'll play around with the sketch a little more and when I have a firmer grasp on the concept, I'll give you a call, Myles."

"Please do," Myles said sincerely. "I like trying different things."

"And on that note," Lucy announced putting down her cup, "I think we'd better go if we're going to catch that movie."

Myles glanced at his watch. "Oh, right. I've been looking forward to watching _The Chronicles of Narnia_ from an artistic point of view to see if the director and art people caught the spirit of C.S. Lewis' work."

"Plus, he's a big fantasy fan," commented Lucy dryly. "How many times did you say you saw _Lord of the Rings_?"

"It would've have been in my best interests if I had invested in the stock," Myles stated as he stood. "I would've come out ahead."

He bent down to kiss Sue's cheek. "Thanks for the coffee." He stuck out his hand. "Glad to meet you, Bobby. I look forward to working with you."

"Same here, Myles. Nice meeting you again, Lucy," smiled Bobby. His arm was around Sue's shoulder as they walked their guests to the door.

Lucy's eyes flickered from the arm, to Sue's face, to Bobby. They both seemed oblivious to the domestic picture they were painting.

"See you tomorrow at work," she nodded to Sue.

"Did Myles' illustrations really help?" asked a curious Sue as she carried the tray back to the kitchen.

"They really did," confirmed Bobby. "An idea for a retro print ad popped into my mind and I think Myles' artwork could be a part of it."

"Don't keep him too busy," Sue joked. "He still has a book he has to finish for me." She looked at Bobby. "And we still have ten presents to wrap."

"We're taking a break," Bobby responded.

"It's been a very long break," she pointed out. "At this rate it may take us all day to finish wrapping."

Bobby wrapped his arms around Sue. "All day, all night, all week—as long as I'm with you," he murmured before he bent down to kiss her.

"I think," Sue began when they finally broke apart, "I think it'll be much safer if we go back and wrap." She wiggled out from Bobby's embrace and stood a few steps away.

Bobby groaned. "Don't you want to live dangerously?"

"Either we wrap now or you're on your own."

He looked at her contemplating his choices. She waited while he struggled with his decision-making. Finally, he sighed. "It's a heavy burden when you're one of Santa's designated elves," he declared. "All right, Miss Thomas, a-wrapping we will go!"

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hot Chocolate with a Sprinkling of Love**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 6**

"Done!" sighed Bobby as he lay back on the couch in feigned exhaustion. "I can't believe it's all done." He peered outside. "It only took all day. Look! It's dark outside."

"It only took so long because you took so many breaks!" she scolded.

"Man was not made to sit on the floor for prolonged periods to wrap," he told her solemnly. They had lunch, taken a walk, and there'd been that program he'd wanted to watch on television.

She handed him some bags. "Here. Put your gifts in here."

"Yes, Sue," Bobby said meekly.

"Don't crush the bows."

"Yes, Sue."

"Are you sure you put a tag on every present?"

"Yes, Sue."

She cast a suspicious glance at him.

"Are you making fun of me?" she demanded.

"Never," his expression serious but his eyes twinkling. "I would never tease the angel who wrapped all these presents."

"Angel?"

"Saint?"

She gave him a look. "You put away. I'll clean up." She picked up a roll of ribbon and neatly taped the end down. In a few minutes, everything was put away.

"There," said Bobby in satisfaction. "I think this calls for a celebration. What say I take you to dinner?"

"You don't have to do that," she protested. "You already did breakfast. It was only wrapping a few presents."

"No. I insist. You did me a great favor today. I appreciate it and everyone of those gift recipients appreciate it, too."

The Manning charm proved irresistible once again. "All right," she conceded.

"Any place in particular?"

She thought for a moment. "There's a place around the corner. It's not fancy but the food's good."

He smiled. "Sounds like my kind of place. Get your coat."

As the pair stood outside Sue's building, they paused while they observed the snow coming down.

"I thought the forecast was for a light snow," commented Bobby as he popped up his collar.

"It looks like it's coming down heavier than that," said a concerned Sue. "Maybe you should go home, Bobby. We can have dinner another time."

"Much as I like hearing you say we'll have dinner again, I say we take a chance now," responded Bobby. "What's the worse that could happen?"

"You might not be able to go home," retorted Sue.

Bobby's face lit up at the thought.

Sue immediately realized the implications of her words. "I mean…I think you should go home," she said nervously.

"What, Miss Thomas?" said Bobby as he took her hand. "Afraid of a little snow?"

"It's not the snow I'm afraid of!"

He laughed. "I promise to be on my best behavior."

"Do you know how?" she asked innocently.

Bobby stared at her for a minute. His eyes gleamed as he stepped very close to her. "Would you like to see how naughty I can be?" he said softly.

Sue's heart beat madly at his proposition. Much as she wanted to yes, she wasn't ready. She was still sorting out her feelings for him…for Dan. She took a deep breath as her mind quickly raced to find the words to defuse the situation.

"Christmas is so close. It would be a shame if Santa had to cross out your name on the nice list," she told him lightly while her eyes conveyed the uncertainty of her emotions.

Bobby understood. He wouldn't push. He was willing to wait for this woman. He wanted her to be certain if and when they took the next step in their relationship.

"Good point." He tugged her hand. "C'mon. Let's go."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"Bobby," said Sue with a worried frown as they walked back to her apartment, "it's really coming down now. I can barely see in front of me!"

For an answer, he put his arm around her. "We're nearly there," he told her.

She knew he'd spoken but she couldn't see his lips. There was too much snow. With his arm around her, she felt safe.

In another few minutes they reached the safety of her apartment entrance. As they shook the snow off their clothing, both peered into the night.

"It's pretty bad," remarked Sue. "I don't think it's safe for you to drive. You better stay until it lets up."

"It might last all night," he warned her.

"Then you can sleep on the couch," she said firmly pushing the door open.

"On the couch?"

"On the couch," she repeated.

"On the couch," he said in resignation.

Hanging their coats up, Sue walked to the window to watch the snow falling. "It's so beautiful," she commented. The street was blanketed in white.

Bobby came up and wrapped his arms around her. She briefly looked up at him and smiled enjoying the comfort of his closeness.

Bobby savored the feel of Sue in his arms. It felt right. He wanted to keep her there forever.

Sue could feel the steady beat of Bobby's heart. She took quiet delight in the warmth of his embrace. It felt right. She could stay there forever.

They stayed that way watching the snowfall in blissful contentment.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"Flowers for Miss Sue Thomas," announced Lucy as she breezed in carrying a bouquet of red roses.

"Flowers for me?" Sue said in surprise.

"There's a card."

Plucking it from the holder, Sue slipped the card out. "You must be on Santa's nice list after this weekend and especially last night. You're on mine. Love, Bobby," she read out loud.

Lucy stared at her friend for a moment. "Last night? Okay, spill," she said plunking herself on Sue's desk.

"These are beautiful," remarked Sue sniffing the flowers. She was trying to think of what to say to her best friend. "How was the movie?" she asked in an attempt to delay answering Lucy's question.

"Enthralling. Myles was duly impressed with the cast, the costumes, the art design and everything else connected with the movie," Lucy declared. "I'm sure he'll tell you all about it when he brings back the revisions probably on Wednesday or Thursday…or so he thinks."

"Good. That'll be one project down."

Lucy stared at Sue. "If you think you can sidetrack me, you're sorely mistaken."

Sue looked up at her friend and saw the determination on her face. "Nothing happened last night. By the time we finished wrapping and had dinner, it was snowing so badly it wasn't safe for him to drive home."

"He stayed over?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"On the couch," Sue said firmly. "He left as soon as the roads were plowed."

Lucy looked at her friend trying to gauge her feelings for this man she just met. Normally a cautious person when it came to relationships, Sue seemed to have thrown all her reticence out the window when it came to Bobby.

"How serious is it?"

"I know I like him."

"If yesterday is any indication, you more than like him, Sue," Lucy pointed out.

"I do?"

"You do."

The blonde woman didn't know what to say.

"And he more than likes you."

"He does?"

"Oh, definitely. It's as plain as the nose on your face." A look of concern crossed Lucy's face. "What about Dan?"

"I don't know, Lucy," Sue said helplessly. "I like him, Lucy, I like him a lot."

"But not the same way you like Bobby," Lucy interpreted.

Sue shook her head. "No, not the same way at all," she admitted.

"Has Bobby said anything?"

"Not in so many words." A distressed expression appeared on her face. "I don't know what to do, Lucy. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Lucy stood up, too. "You have to make that decision for yourself if and when the time comes, Sue. And if those guys like you as much as I think they do, no matter what you decide, one of them is going to wind up getting hurt. Both guys are crazy about you."

"Is it even possible to fall in love in a day?"

Lucy put her hand on Sue's shoulder. "You're the only one who can answer that." She walked to the door. Just before she closed it behind her, she turned, "If you need someone to listen, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Lucy," said Sue gratefully. The door closed. Was it possible to fall in love in a day? She shook her head. She needed to think but not now. She had work to do. With a sigh, she picked up the folder on her desk and opened it.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Lucy punched in a number and waited as the phone rang.

"_Hello_," answered a female voice, "_Hudson residence_."

"Tara? This is Lucy, Lucy Dotson."

"_Lucy!"_ squealed Tara. _"It's so good to hear your voice! I was just talking about you to someone I just met. Maybe you know her—Sue Thomas. She works at the same company you do."_

This would be easier than expected to get information about Bobby. "Yeah, that's kind of why I'm calling. Do you think we could meet for lunch today? That is if you're free."

"_As a matter of fact, I need to go downtown to pick up a couple of gifts I ordered. That'll be perfect."_

"Great! How 'bout we meet at that Italian restaurant close to here at say…one o'clock?"

"_Sounds good. I'll see you at one."_

Lucy looked thoughtful as she hung up the receiver. She wanted to know what kind of person Bobby Manning really was beneath the charming façade. Did he deserve someone like Sue?

She and Myles had discussed this topic over dinner. It just wasn't like Sue to impulsively jump into a relationship. She was worried her friend would get hurt despite the good impression Bobby had made at their two meetings.

"Sue is a good friend," Myles had said, "but it's none of our business. The attraction between Sue and Bobby is obvious. What they decide to do is their choice. To all indications, they're both mentally competent, they're both adults and they're both single." His face had looked sad for a moment. "Although that doesn't seem to be a prerequisite in establishing a relationship nowadays," an oblique reference to his ex-wife.

"You make a lot of sense," Lucy had admitted. "It's just that I want what's best for Sue."

Myles had covered her hand with his. "So do I but you need to trust her to make the right decision for herself." He had squeezed Lucy's hand. "Now, let's talk about the movie."

She sighed. He did make a lot of sense but still, it wouldn't hurt to check out Bobby Manning. After all, Sue was her best friend. Satisfied she was doing the right thing, Lucy pushed it to the back of her mind while she finished up the requisitions for the next month.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"Great party as usual," D told Jack as they drank their morning cup of coffee.

"I cannot claim any credit—as usual," stated Jack. "Tara just hands me a list of what to do and I do everything on the list and voila! Another great party."

"I suspected as much," smiled Bobby. "I didn't think party planning was one of your strengths."

"Maybe not party planning but I am very good at clean up…a very valuable skill coveted by any good hostess," Jack joked. "And Tara is a very good hostess."

"You won't get any arguments from me," remarked D. "Are you excited about the new baby?"

"Very," admitted Jack. "We didn't want the gap between Lisa and the baby to be quite so much but Mother Nature had her own timetable."

"It'll work out fine," D assured him. "Lisa will be busy with school and old enough to help with the baby. You won't have to worry so much about her feeling left out of things when you're busy with the new addition."

"That's what you think," retorted Jack. "She's been worrying if the baby's going to replace her in our affections. And by the way, Bobby, please thank Sue again for reassuring Lisa. She seems to have accepted Tara's pregnancy much better since Sue talked to her. She's a very understanding person."

"She is, isn't she?" A little smile hovered on his lips as he remembered how earnest Sue had been reassuring Lisa of her parents' love and her place in their hearts.

Jack and D exchanged glances.

"He's got it bad," declared D.

"He certainly does," agreed Jack. "I expect wedding bells to be ringing any minute," he smirked anticipating Bobby to deny it as he always did when it seemed when a relationship looked as though it was becoming serious.

To his surprise and D's, there was no denial this time. A thoughtful look was on Bobby's face.

"Bobby?" asked Jack. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered. "Just thinking." He took a sip of his coffee. "Got an errand to do. See you at lunch." He left D's office.

"He's got it bad," D repeated. "Donna said it was different this time."

Jack nodded. "I told Tara the same thing after the party. I think our perennial bachelor has finally met his match."

D lifted his coffee mug. "Here's to Bobby. May he find wedded bliss as wonderful as we have."

"Here, here," chimed in Jack. "I'll drink to that. To Bobby."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"Thanks for meeting me," smiled Lucy as Tara neared the table.

"I'm glad you called," Tara responded as she slipped into the booth. "It's been too long."

The waiter approached them with menus and promised to come back in a few minutes. The two women perused the listing and made their choices. They were ready when the waiter came back to take their orders.

Lucy laced her fingers as she placed her hands on the table. "The reason I called you, besides wanting to see you, is to ask if you know someone named Bobby Manning at the ad agency."

"Bobby!" exclaimed Tara. "Of course I do. He's Jack's best friend," she explained. "Didn't I talk about him the times we got together? Maybe you met him at the wedding?" Tara frowned. "No, you couldn't have. He couldn't come because his grandmother was really sick. In fact, she died. He took it pretty hard."

"Oh." Lucy was taken aback at the abrupt shift in conversation. She had forgotten how easily Tara could get sidetracked.

"Are you sure I didn't talk about him?"

"If I remember correctly, most of your conversations were laced with the word 'Jack'," Lucy declared. " When did he join the firm? Bobby, not Jack."

It was Tara's turn to look thoughtful. "About five years ago…after I left the agency. Why?"

"As it so happen, _my_ best friend is Sue Thomas," Lucy stated. "And she's been seeing Bobby."

"I've met her. Bobby brought her to our Christmas party." Tara leaned forward. "Is it true they met over a cup of hot chocolate?" she asked eagerly.

"That's the story I got. You guys got the same story?"

"Yup."

"Then I guess it's true." Lucy looked at her lunch companion. "What kind of guy is he?"

"Pretty terrific," Tara admitted. "Not only is he good-looking, but he's nice—very, very nice. Lisa loves him. And she really liked your friend, Sue."

"Sue's pretty terrific, too."

"Are you worried?"

Lucy nodded. "She's been seeing this guy for like a year so we thought…well, I thought that she was interested in that guy. But then Bobby came along, and he kind of turned everything upside down for her. I just wanted to make sure he was good enough for Sue."

Tara patted Lucy's hand. "Like I said, he's a great guy. You don't have anything to worry about there." She looked at Lucy. "You think it's that serious between the two of them even though they've just met?"

"Definitely. I mean, the attraction between them is just so obvious! It kind of hits you over the head every time you see them together."

"It must be something pretty special because Jack noticed the same thing and much as I love my husband, it's really not his forte to notice things like that." A thoughtful smile appeared. "You know, she was really sweet with Lisa the night of the party. Ever since we told her about the new baby she 's been worried we won't love her as much," Tara shared. "Sue set her straight.'

"You're expecting!" cried Lucy in delight. "How wonderful! What a great Christmas gift!"

Tara nodded happily. "That's what Jack and I thought. And now that Lisa feels the same way…or at least she's feeling better about it, we're excited." She looked at Lucy. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Not a thing," admitted Lucy. "Myles said we have to let them solve their own problems."

"Myles?" questioned Tara. "Who's this Myles? C'mon, give."

"Well," started Lucy. "He's an illustrator…" The two women settled down to catch up on each other's lives.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Bobby was busily sketching ideas for the sunscreen proposal when the phone rang.

"Manning here," he answered cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"_Bobby? It's Sue_."

"Sue!" he responded with a smile. He grabbed the phone and devoted his whole attention to the caller. "Wonderful to hear your voice."

"_I'm calling to thank you for the lovely roses_," she said_. "They definitely add something to my office."_

"My pleasure," he assured. "Just a little something to thank you for all your help the past weekend and letting me stay over. I had a good time."

"_I did, too."_

"Um…what are your plans for tonight?"

"_A nice, quiet evening at home wrapping my gifts,"_ she said _"I've been so busy helping someone, who shall remain nameless, that I haven't had time to take care of my own things."_

"Horrible person to monopolize your time like that," he laughed. "But I'm willing to wager he enjoyed every minute with you."

"_I think that was mentioned,"_ she smiled.

"What say I bring over dinner and help you with the wrapping?" he suggested. "I do have experience."

"_Your wrapping did improve by the last present_," she commented.

"Yes, it did," Bobby said proudly. "Well, how 'bout it?" he wheedled.

"_All right_," she relented.

"Chinese?"

"_Sounds fine to me."_

"Good. I'll see you about seven." Another day with Sue, he thought happily. That made it a good day. With renewed enthusiasm, he tackled the project on his table.

Hanging up the phone, Sue smiled. Sunday had been very nice for her, too. They had spent the rest of the snowbound evening engaged in quiet conversation and drinking hot chocolate. She had even taught him a few signs at his insistence. Sue couldn't remember a day she had enjoyed so much.

"I think the guy's planning on buying out the florist," joked Lucy as she entered Sue's office again. "More flowers for you." This time she held a bouquet of creamy pink roses.

"That silly man," remarked Sue reaching for the card. "Sending one bouquet was sweet. Sending two is just plain extravagant."

Sue's expression changed as she read the card.

"Well? What did he write?"

Sue took a deep breath. "Missing you. Save Wednesday night for me. Love, Dan," she read. She looked at Lucy in dismay.

Lucy's eyes opened wide. "Oh. I didn't see that one coming." She looked at her friend. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hot Chocolate with a Sprinkling of Love**

**Disclaimers: the usual**

A/N: Have a great new year's eve celebration and a fabulous new year!

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 7**

Sue sighed in satisfaction. The final edit for the picture book was done. Now the galley could go to the printers right after the holidays. If Myles did indeed turn in his revised illustrations this week that would make two projects completed.

As she stood to stretch the kinks out, her eyes landed on the red roses, then moved to the creamy pink ones. Their presence brought back to the forefront the problem she'd been able to push to the side for most of the day. She walked to the bouquets and stared at them thinking of the senders. What _was_ she going to do?

She knew most women would be flattered to have two such desirable men wanting her but choosing one would mean the other would get hurt. She hated the idea.

She'd always imagined when she met the right man they would date for a while and gradually fall in love. Her Prince Charming would eventually propose and after an appropriate length of time, they would get married and start a family. At least, that's what she thought it would be like but then Bobby appeared in her life and turned her dreams upside down.

Dan was everything she thought she had wanted in a prospective husband, she mused as she stroked the pale velvety petals. He was smart, attractive, considerate. They got along well, their relationship evolving exactly the way she'd envisioned. His comments this week gave all indications that the "plan" was right on course, but was she ready to say yes? If she had doubts even before Bobby appeared in her life, could Dan really be the person for her?

Her hand reached for the vibrant red blossom. Funny, charming, unpredictable Bobby. She felt so alive when she was with him. There was something about their relationship that even in their silences they seemed to communicate their pleasure in each other's company. She'd never experienced that kind of connection with anyone.

But their relationship didn't follow her plan, she thought with a slight frown. Instead of months, it had taken only a handful of days for her to realize there was an undeniable attraction between them. She couldn't remember how her life was before Bobby appeared.

Dan's quiet devotion made her feel safe and secure. With Bobby, Sue felt as though she was caught in a whirlwind leaving her breathless and giddy. Which was the relationship that would last a lifetime?

She knew there were women who would envy her position—two attractive, desirable men wanted her. But choosing one would mean the other person would be hurt…terribly hurt. She hated the idea. What to do? She didn't know.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"You seem a little pre-occupied tonight," commented Bobby as they wrapped gifts. "Penny for your thoughts."

"A problem popped up at work that has me stumped," she admitted. She didn't tell him that he was part of the problem.

"Care to share?" he offered. "I'm a very good listener."

Should I choose you or should I choose Dan, she thought. What would he say? Out loud she shook her head. "Thanks for the offer but I don't think you can help me with this one."

"Try me."

"Can I get a rain check?"

He looked at her a moment, then nodded. "Sure."

Sue smiled then began tying the ribbon onto the package. Bobby's hand stopped her. She looked up.

"Sue?"

"Yes?" There was some uncertainty and a tinge of something else in his eyes.

"I didn't know when to tell you but I guess now is as good a time as any. I won't be able to see you anymore."

Seeing the dismayed look on her face, he added hastily, "For a few days, I mean. At least until after Christmas," he said apologetically.

She was surprised at how disappointed she felt. "That's okay," she said attempting to be cheerful. "I know we've been spending a lot of time together the past few days. You must have other more important things to do and places to be at this time of year."

"Nothing is more important than being with you," he responded sincerely. "However, this has everything to do with work and a prior commitment."

"You don't have to explain," she told him.

"I want to," he said earnestly. "We have a campaign that's due to start at the beginning of the new year and the company would like to go over the whole thing tomorrow. That usually translates into working late for the next few days. If we're lucky we'll be done by Thursday or Friday."

"Maybe I could take you out for dinner on Friday for a change," she suggested.

He grimaced. "Sorry, can't. That's the prior commitment part," he apologized. "Five or six of us get together a few days during Christmas to go skiing and do manly guy things."

She looked at him skeptically guessing what 'manly guy' things could be. "Say no more. I would rather not have the details. I hope you have a good time."

"It's not what you think," he said with a smirk. The nature of the annual trips had changed over the years as they had aged. Instead of a way to meet women, the trips had settled into male bonding times renewing old friendships.

"Okay, if you say so. I've heard stories about these male bonding trips," she teased. "I still think I don't want to know the details."

He smiled wryly and decided to let it go. "Well, since you won't have the pleasure of my company for the next few days, what are your plans?"

"I think…" began Sue. At the same moment the lamp began to flash. Sue looked up. "Phone call. Excuse me."

She stood up to get the phone. Bobby watched in interest. He wanted to know how she answered the phone at home since there was no computer in sight.

"Hello?"

Sue was looking at a small screen on a machine that looked like a miniature typewriter. TDD, thought Bobby. Sue had told him about those.

"_Sue? It's Dan_."

"Dan!" Sue quickly glanced at Bobby then turned away. She didn't want to see his expression as she talked to Dan.

Bobby stared at Sue at the mention of the name. Was this his rival? He was torn between listening in on the conversation or giving Sue some privacy. His innate good manners surfaced. Perhaps now would be a good time to refill his cup. He headed to the kitchen.

"Is anything wrong? Do you have to stay in Philadelphia longer than you thought?

"_Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to hear your voice."_

"Oh."

"_And to find out if you got the flowers._'

"I did. They're lovely. Thank you very much," she said sincerely.

"_Not as lovely as you_," he complimented. "_Are you free for dinner Wednesday night? It's been way too long since I've seen you._"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"_Great! How 'bout I pick you up about seven thirty? We can go to our favorite Thai restaurant or any other place you like."_

"Thai sounds wonderful. I'll see you at seven thirty."

"_I've missed you_," said Dan. "_Wednesday won't come soon enough for me. Bye_."

Sue replaced the receiver wondering how much of the conversation Bobby had heard. She took a breath and turned to see the person in question coming from the kitchen holding his cup in one hand and the pot of coffee in the other.

"Refill?" Bobby asked.

Sue shook her head. Had he left to give her privacy? "No, thanks."

They both sat on the floor, the silence tinged with awkwardness.

Bobby put down his cup and held up a gift. "Back to work. Would you like me to put a tag on?"

She nodded. He put the label on and handed the box to her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at her thoughtfully. The caller was definitely his rival. Sue was such a wonderful person that it would have been incredibly dim-witted of him to think another man wouldn't be interested in her.

"Dan, was it?"

"Yes."

"That the boyfriend?"

"He's a friend who happens to be a male if that's what you mean," she answered evasively not really sure how to label Dan.

"Known him long?"

"A year or so."

"You met over a cup of hot chocolate, too?"

"No. As a matter of fact, we met at an author's party."

"He's an author?"

"No, an economist."

"Oh. An economist."

"And what do you mean by that? Economists are important to the…to the economy."

"So they are," he replied solemnly.

"Are you humoring me?"

"No. Just gathering information about my competition," he said honestly.

"Your…" she stopped.

Bobby looked into her eyes. "Look, Sue. I realize we met only a few days ago but I think we have something extraordinary together. You may have been dating this Dan for a while but everything you've said has me convinced that you're not convinced he's the one for you."

She opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't deny their attraction to each other nor could she assert her eternal devotion to Dan.

He held up a finger. "Wait! Don't say a word. I want you to listen." He paused in confusion when he remembered she couldn't. "I mean look at me. Are you?"

She nodded. He gathered her hands in his.

"Good," he said satisfied with her nonverbal response. "Since I'm convinced you're not convinced he's the person for you, I'm suggesting you give me a chance to convince you that _I_ am the person you want. That is, once I have that blasted campaign and trip out of the way."

At the uncertainty in her expression, he added, "Unless of course, Dan is the person you want. Just say the word and I'll walk out of that door and out of your life."

Seconds ticked by as she considered his words. Walk out of her life? She didn't want that but neither did she want to hurt Dan. "I…He…I…" she stuttered helplessly.

"I take that as a resounding undecided," remarked Bobby. "That's good because as long as you're undecided that means I have a chance," he pointed out.

"What if Dan decides he wants no part of this?" asked Sue.

Bobby grinned. "Better for me."

He slipped a hand behind her neck and gave her a kiss that left her breathless.

"What was that for?"

"So you'll remember me until I see you again."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Remember his kiss? How could she forget? she thought as she tossed in bed. Her heart was telling her Bobby, Bobby, Bobby but her mind was saying, What about Dan? You've got to give him a chance. Maybe you'll feel different when you see Dan again.

With a sigh she thought it was a good thing both men would be out of her life for at least a day. For one day she could think impartially about the situation without being influenced by either one of them.

The corner of her mouth lifted in a lopsided grin. When she was growing up and sitting at home while other girls dated, she had always wondered what it would be like to be one of the popular girls who had so many dates she didn't know who to choose. She had thought it would be fun to be the center of so much attention.

Well, it wasn't fun like she thought it would be. It wasn't fun at all. Her father had told her to be careful what she wished for. Now she knew what he meant.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"Whoa!" commented Lucy when Sue walked through the publishing company doors on Tuesday. "You look like you had a rough night. Had a fight with Bobby?"

"I wish it were that simple," Sue said over her shoulder as she walked towards her office. Lucy trailed behind.

"What happened?" Lucy asked when she closed the door behind her.

"Bobby came over to help me wrap my presents," said Sue as she hung up her coat.

"Nice gesture after you helped him," commented her best friend. "He mislabeled all the presents so you had to unwrap everything?"

"Dan called while Bobby was there."

"Oh."

"He said he missed me."

Lucy could see the conflict in her friend's expression.

"And when I thanked him for the roses he said I was lovelier than them."

"Nice touch. A little flattery is always appreciated."

"He is nice," she agreed. "He also asked me to dinner when he comes back on Wednesday."

"And you said…?"

"Yes."

"How did Bobby take it?"

Sue frowned. "He went into the kitchen to give me some space so I don't think he heard that part. But, he said he understood Dan was the competition and he wanted a chance to prove he cares for me, too."

"Oh!" Lucy looked at her friend. "What are you going to do?"

"Have dinner with Dan tomorrow and go with him to his think tank's Christmas party on Friday."

"That leaves today, Wednesday and Thursday since Christmas Eve you're coming with me. Where does Bobby fit into all of this?"

"He doesn't. He's busy with work and he's leaving for a trip Thursday night."

"That should simplify your life for a while."

Sue looked thoughtful. "I've been giving this a lot of thought since last night."

"So what did you come up with?"

"That maybe what I'm feeling for Bobby is because Dan hasn't been here. And if that's the case, when I see him again tomorrow night, it'll become very clear that Dan is the person I want," she said reasonably.

"Good plan," agreed Lucy. "There's only one flaw."

"What?"

"What if you don't feel about Dan the way you feel about Bobby?"

"Then it's back to tossing and turning."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

A/N: A bit melodramatic, I know, but a little conflict is good. Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hot Chocolate With a Sprinkling of Love**

**Disclaimers: the usual**

A/N: Happy New Year! It's the Year of the Snake. I apologize for the lengthy delay between postings but illness, computer concerns and a ton of paperwork made postings impossible. So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and thank you to everyone you sent feedback. Thoroughly enjoy each and every one!

xoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 8**

"Myles is coming by in a few minutes," Lucy shared with her friend. "We're going out to dinner. Wanna come?"

"No, thanks. I want to finish up a couple of things. Then I think I may actually be caught up with everything that needs to be done before our week off," she said amazed at the possibility. "Just think…I can start off the new year with a clean desk. Must be my Christmas present to myself," she grinned in satisfaction at the thought.

Lucy smiled. "Well, I know we can't compete with that but are you sure you don't want to come with us? I know Myles would love having you join us."

"Thanks for asking but I'm positive I want to finish up here." She looked at her friend with a smirk. "Seeing a lot of him, aren't you?"

Lucy looked a trifle embarrassed. "We just seem to click."

"So I take it you like him?"

"What can I say? You were right—beneath that Ivy League exterior breathes a genuinely nice human being."

"There's a lot to like."

"There certainly is and that got me thinking…" her voice trailed away.

"You've been thinking…." prompted the pretty blonde when the silence continued.

"I was wondering…"

"Yes?" questioned Sue puzzled that the normally confident woman was behaving so tentatively.

"Um…do you think it would be all right if I invited Myles to my grandmother's for Christmas?"

Sue looked at her friend. "All right? I think he would be flattered."

"You really think so?"

"I do." She paused a moment. " So, it's getting kind of serious," she stated.

Lucy slowly nodded. "I think it is. I don't know how he feels, but I like him. I feel good when I'm with him."

"Then ask him and see what happens."

"See what happens?" a male voice suddenly interrupted. Myles popped his head in Sue's office.

The two women looked at each other. How much of the conversation had he heard?

"Janice told me you were in here and to walk right in," Myles explained. "See what happens?" he repeated his gaze flitting between the blonde and brunette.

"Sue was telling me see what happens when you put your mind to it," improvised Lucy. She motioned to the tidy stacks on the desk. "You can get a lot of work done."

"So I see," admired Myles. "I hope my book is in that stack."

"It is."

"Good."

His gaze traveled from the stack of papers on his editor's desk to the flowers behind her.

"What have we here?" he commented as he walked over to the credenza. He carefully scrutinized the floral offerings then turned his focus to Sue. "Dare I guess who they're from? Two possible suitors? Bachelor number one and bachelor number two also known as Dan and Bobby?"

Sue rolled her eyes. "I may have to change my opinion of you, Myles."

"Change it away, Sue, but you didn't answer my question. But wait! Given my great powers of deduction, let me guess who sent you which roses." He squinted through one eye and then slowly pointed to the red roses. "Bobby." His finger shifted to the creamy pinks, "Dan."

"How did you know?"

"One of the reasons I'm such a good illustrator is because I am an artist," he explained, "and a true artist is able to delve below the superficials and see the core of a person. Thus, my deductions."

"Okay, I didn't understand a word you said but it sounded very impressive," said Lucy.

Myles flashed a quick smile. "In simple words, Dan is the quiet romantic, steadfast and true. Hence his color choice of rose while Bobby appears the more passionate type, his feelings deep and equally unwavering. Red is the perfect choice."

Lucy and Sue shared a glanced.

"He's good," admired Lucy.

Sue snorted. "With his way with words, he should really be a writer."

"Well, I have been giving that matter some thought," Myles said with interest. "I could be another Bill Martin or Eric Carle and write and illustrate."

"Write your first story and I'll see what I can do."

Myles looked pleased with himself. "You know, every time I come to this office, good things happen to me. I like that."

"Like what?" asked Lucy.

"I met you," he listed first. Lucy smiled in appreciation. "Bobby may use my talents on his advertising proposal and now a guarantee that you'll look at my book, should I write one."

"I only promised to look at your book," warned Sue, "not promise to publish it. You know how Terry likes to have the final say on all publications."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled. "At least you'll give it a look. That's all I ask." He looked at Lucy. "Ready?"

"I'll just get my things. Why don't you try convincing Sue to come with us to dinner?"

"What? No date tonight?"

"Dan is coming back tomorrow and Bobby's working late."

"Then come with us. We'd love to have you."

"No, I'm fine. Have a good time."

Lucy returned. Myles asked at her once more. "You sure?"

"I'm positive. Have fun." The door closed behind them.

Sue looked around and decided to call it a day. She was pleased with the amount of work she'd done in spite of her distractions. She slipped on her coat, fluffed out her hair and turned—right into a pair of arms.

"Who…Bobby?" she asked bewildered.

"That's right. It's me." He swooped down for a quick kiss. "I needed that."

"What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise. "I thought you were going to be tied up in meetings for the next few days."

"We took a break so I decided to take a chance and see if you were still here." He snuggled her closer. "Some people prefer to stretch their legs, others prefer a cup of coffee. I think a kiss or two works wonders myself," he said with a smile.

She was pleased he'd taken the time to see her. "Do you have time to grab a bite?"

"No," he said regretfully. "But I do have time for another kiss." He put his words into action. "Delightful." As he hugged her, his eyes fell on the roses he'd sent her.

"Ah, the flowers certainly…" he began when he spotted the creamy pink ones. "What's this?" he asked releasing her. He walked over to the flowers and lightly touched them. "My competitor?"

Large hazel eyes looked back in mute response.

"It seems we both had the same idea. I think I could like this Dan if we weren't rivals for the same woman."

"You would."

Bobby smiled wryly. He walked to Sue and kissed her one more time. "I have to get back. I'll be thinking of you." And he was gone.

Sue took a deep breath and released it slowly. And she would be thinking of Bobby.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"Where were you?" asked Jack. "D's about to send out a search party for you."

"Went to see Sue."

"She still here? "

"She was just ready to leave."

Jack jerked his head in the direction of the conference room. "C'mon, they're waiting for us. Hope you're energized."

Bobby strolled alongside Jack. "Nothing like a kiss or two to feel like a new man," he grinned.

"Ain't love grand!" Jack stated wryly.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"Bobby, you got a minute?" asked D popping his head into Bobby's office.

"Sure, come in," the tall Aussie invited. "What can I do for you, mate?"

"How are the changes coming along?" the older man asked as he approached the drawing table. He had one hand behind his back in an attempt to hide something.

"Almost done," Bobby stated. He pointed to the sheet on his table. "I just need to finish this bit here."

D shook his head. "Hate to tell you this but the client would like a little change to the change."

Bobby groaned. "But I'm almost done!"

"It's only a minor change," D replied trying to soothe his co-worker. "You know how these people are—they're always tweaking the plans right up to production."

"I know," he gruffly admitted. "But it's still exasperating."

"Just keep in mind, those changes add up to a financially rewarding payoff for the company and you. Once everything is done, you'll be getting a nice bonus," D reminded him. "Just in time to pay those shopping bills."

"All right," he said grudgingly. "Tell me what they want."

D whipped out the papers he had hidden behind his back. "If you do these changes, Jack can do some, and I can do the rest."

Bobby looked at the list then glared at D. "I thought you said a 'little change'," he said accusingly.

"I may have underestimated the true number because I didn't want to set you off."

"Good call," Bobby said dryly. "And when do we need to have these changes done by?"

"Three o'clock this afternoon," stated D. "We're having another meeting."

Bobby sighed. "Then you better get out of here so I can start working on these 'little' changes."

D patted Bobby on the back. "I knew I could count on you. Now, I have to tell Jack. The next scream you hear could be him," he grinned.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

The meeting had lasted hours. The clients were satisfied with the changes but wanted a couple of small but significant ones that necessitated changes throughout the print campaign. Bobby had sent Jack and D home since both had family obligations that night. They promised to be in early the next morning.

So, that left him to begin the modifications in the proposal. He squeezed his eyes tight. He was having a little trouble focusing. Rapidly blinking his eyes, he looked at what he'd completed already. With the three of them working on it, they should be able to meet the Thursday deadline, he surmised.

He looked at the clock on his shelf. Ten o'clock. His growling stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten dinner yet. Mentally going through his refrigerator at home, he sighed. He would have to pick up something on the way and eat alone. It never used to bother him before but ever since meeting Sue, sitting by himself in a restaurant was not appealing, not appealing at all. In four short days, he'd gotten used to having company at meals, specifically her company. He was spoiled.

Drumming his fingers on his desk, he wondered what to do. Eating alone was not tempting. What to do…what to do? Then an idea struck him. Would Sue still be up? He reached for the phone.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Sue held up her latest purchase for Christmas—a tie with dalmations against a dark blue background—and smiled. She'd noticed Bobby's propensity for wearing whimsical neckwear. The jellybean one was a particular favorite. She hoped he'd like it. Since she wouldn't be able to see him before Christmas, she could give it to him as a belated gift. Idly, she wondered if he had gotten her anything but dismissed the thought. It didn't matter. What was important was that she wanted to give him something.

Happily, she placed it in the flat box and carefully covered it with tissue paper. In a few minutes, the gift was wrapped and tagged. There. She was done with her Christmas shopping. It had taken her all night fighting the crowds but she was done. Now she could eat.

As she stood to go to the kitchen, the table lamp started flashing—a phone call. Who could be calling her at this time of night? she wondered.

"Hello?"

"_Sue, it's Bobby. Did I wake you?"_

"Wake me? No. I just came home from shopping."

"_Have you eaten?"_

"Not yet. I was just about to check my refrigerator."

"_Then how 'bout having a meal with me? You've spoiled me, darlin'. I don't like eating alone."_

Her heart fluttered at the word 'darling'.

"_Sue? You still there? Or have you fainted from hunger?"_

"I'm still here," she answered. "Why don't you just come over and we'll eat whatever's in the fridge?"

"_I don't want to put you to the bother of making something."_

"It won't be a bother. Just come."

"_All right. You don't have to tell me twice. I'll be there as soon as I can_."

Pleased at the thought of seeing him again, Sue hung up the phone with a smile. At least she'd get to see him one more time before he left on his trip. Her thoughts drifted to his unexpected visit earlier in the evening and even more surprising, the shower of kisses.

Her glance fell on the clock on the end table. Eeek! No time to daydream! Bobby was coming over to eat. She headed towards the kitchen wondering what _did_ she have in her refrigerator?

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hot Chocolate with a Sprinkling of Love**

**Disclaimer: the usual, not mine**

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! For the long delay between postings. 2013 has been a really sucky year to date. Hoping it'll get better. And thank you for the reviews. They always make me happy!

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 9**

"It was the last piece," Bobby announced as Sue brought in the dessert. "Sorry I couldn't bring two."

"It's big enough for the both of us," she responded as she placed the single plate down on the coffee table. She gracefully dropped down next to her visitor. "What is it exactly?"

"Chocolate peanut butter decadence."

She eyed to towering piece of chocolate and whipped cream. "Sounds good."

"It tastes even better than it sounds." He picked up a fork. "Shall we?"

"Guests first."

"Well, if you insist…" He picked up a fork and speared a piece. "Mmm," he murmured savoring his mouthful. "Decidedly decadent!" he announced.

Sue had been watching for his reaction. "You make it seem so good."

"He who hesitates is lost," he smirked as he reached for another piece.

"Hey! I thought we were sharing this dessert!" she protested. Picking up the second fork, she cut off a section and popped it in her mouth. Her lips curled up in a smile of appreciation as the flavor wrapped around her taste buds. "Yummy!"

"Told you," he responded as another bite disappeared.

"Were you the last one at work?" asked Sue

He nodded. "Lisa had her pre-school Christmas program and D's son had a Christmas concert. I, not having any pressing familial engagements, elected to stay late so they could attend their progeny's programs. I think it's important for parents to show support for their children's activities, don't you?"

"I do."

He smiled. There was another bite. "Lovely words."

"I do?" she asked in puzzlement.

He looked at her meaningfully. As the realization of what he meant sank in, she blushed. She gave the last forkful to Bobby. She stood up holding the empty plate.

"I…I'll go do the dishes," she said faintly.

"Let me help," he offered as he began to stand.

"No,' she said pushing him down. She needed some time to think. Having Bobby close by always made thinking difficult. "You sit here and watch tv. It won't take long."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"All right."

Sue gathered the dishes and piled them on the counter. As she filled the dishpan, her mind replayed the past few minutes. Was Bobby hinting that he wanted children…with her? That he wanted to marry her? But they'd only meet five days ago. Could they have fallen in love in such a short time? Deeply and strongly enough to last a lifetime?

Her thoughts occupied her so thoroughly she didn't realize she was taking so long to do the dishes. Eek! she thought as she wiped her hands. Twenty minutes to do a handful of dishes. She was surprised Bobby hadn't come in wondering what was taking her so long.

She walked back to the living room and paused at the doorway. That's why she hadn't had company doing the dishes—he was sprawled on the couch fast asleep with the remote clutched in his hand.

She disappeared for a few minutes and returned with a pillow and extra blankets for him. She laid the pillow down for him and gently removed the remote from his grip. Next off came the shoes. She threw the blankets over him then knelt down beside him. He looked like a little boy when asleep. Tenderly, she brushed back the lock of hair on his forehead and kissed him.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

The first thing Bobby was aware of was the smell of coffee. He didn't remember setting the timer on the coffee maker. He opened a sleep-laden eye. It wasn't his place. Both eyes popped open—he was still at Sue's!

Casting the blankets off, he quickly stepped towards the kitchen. Already dressed, Sue was placing some toast on the table. As she straightened, she noticed him.

"Good morning!" she smiled. "Had a good night's sleep?"

"I'm sorry," apologized Bobby. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I mean, I meant to fall asleep but not here." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"I think so. And since you were that tired, I'm glad you fell asleep here rather than at the wheel of your car," she said honestly. "There's a toothbrush in the bathroom for you and a towel," she informed him. "I'd offer you a shower but I don't have anything that would fit you," she told him eyeing his lanky frame. "Breakfast should be by the time you're back."

"Be back in a mo."

True to her word, Sue had breakfast waiting on the table when he returned.

"Toast, coffee, orange juice, scrambled eggs," she announced as she poured the orange juice. "If you want cereal, I have some on the counter."

"This is fine," Bobby assured her as he entered. "But first things first."

A quizzical look appeared on her face. What did he mean?

In answer to her unvoiced question, he wrapped his arms around her and bent down to kiss her. "Just the way I like to start my day," he smiled. "Good morning, Sue."

"Good morning," she responded breathlessly. It _was_ a nice way to start the day. "Umm…coffee?"

"Absolutely."

"You can read the paper if you like," she said as she placed the cup in front of him. She pushed the paper towards him.

"I'd much rather look at you," he said blithely.

"Oh." She didn't know what to say. "Um…maybe it's better if you eat."

"Yes, Sue," Bobby meekly agreed.

She could see the humorous glint in his eyes. "You're terrible teasing me so early in the morning," she scolded him.

"I'm not teasing," he declared as he helped himself to the food. "I'm thoroughly enjoying the little domestic scene here of a man and a woman having breakfast together. It's just too bad it's not breakfast after the night to remember," he said wickedly waggling his eyebrows.

She pursed her lips. "That is not going to happen, Mr. Manning, any time soon," she informed him tartly. "We've only just met."

"I can be a very patient man," he said.

For the second time in a handful of minutes, all Sue could think of to say was, "Oh."

Bobby smirked at Sue's expression. Although he enjoyed teasing her, his comments had an element of truth in them—he wanted this woman in his life in every possible way. And if she needed time to come around to his way of thinking, then he'd give her that time. Like he told her, he could be a very patient man to get what he wanted and he wanted her.

"Toast?" he asked holding the plate to her.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"How was dinner?" Sue asked Lucy when they had time to share a cup of coffee.

"Great as usual," remarked Lucy. "We ran into his sister, Anne, and her husband at the restaurant and it seems he has mentioned me to the family."

"Why wouldn't he?" asked a puzzled Sue.

Lucy bit her lip. "Oh, maybe because I don't have the same social status as his family. I'm sure they must be expecting him to bring home a debutante or something like that."

"I don't think Myles cares about things like that."

"That's what he said. And he said his family won't care either."

"Well, if you can't believe Myles, who can you believe?"

"That's what I keep telling myself. This is a whole new experience for me. Social standing was never a concern with any of my other boyfriends."

"Ah ha!" said Sue with a gleam in her eyes. "You've progressed to the 'b' word in your relationship!"

Lucy looked taken aback. "You know, that's the first time I've used that word in conjunction with Myles. This relationship must be more serious than I think." She looked up at Sue. "Enough about me. How was your quiet night alone?"

"I finished my Christmas shopping for one thing."

"I am so jealous! I still need to get something for my mother and Myles," Lucy commented. "And then? An early night or did you catch up on your favorite programs?"

Sue began to fiddle with the folders on her desk to avoid Lucy's eyes. "As a matter of fact, neither one. Bobby came over and we had a late dinner."

Two hands immediately appeared on her desk in her line of sight. Sue braced herself as she looked up into Lucy's concerned face.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be seeing him because he was busy with a project."

"I thought so, too. But he called when he was done and he hadn't eaten and he didn't want to eat alone and I hadn't eaten and so…" her voice trailed away. "I told him to come over and we raided the fridge."

"I hope he didn't keep you up too late."

"Not too late." She wasn't about to tell Lucy he had fallen asleep at her apartment.

"Good." Lucy stood up and reached for her coffee mug. "I know you're a grown woman and you can make your own decisions but you just met the guy. You might want to slow down just a bit. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. Besides, Bobby wouldn't do anything to hurt me," Sue shared.

"How do you know that?" Lucy demanded.

Sue looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I don't know, but I just do."

"Well, even with the best intentions, sometimes it happens. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will."

"Good enough for me. I'll talk to you later. I have to straighten out that mess with the phone company. Their new phone system is _not_ everything they promised."

Sue stared at the closed door. She knew Lucy meant well. Everything with Bobby _had_ happened quite fast. But at the same time, it felt wonderfully and most unexpectedly right. Well, tonight she would be seeing Dan for the first time in weeks. Maybe seeing him would push her feelings for Bobby into the background.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hot Chocolate with a Sprinkling of Love**

Disclaimer: Not mine though I wish it was. The stories to tell!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reading. The previous chapter was a short one. This is a little longer. Only a few chapters left. Here we go!

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 10**

"Anything else, Mr. Malone?" asked the waiter holding his pad ready.

"No, I think we're good, Mike," smiled Dan as he handed the menu to the young man. "Sue?"

"I'm fine," the blonde woman responded.

"Your dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

Dan Malone glanced around the restaurant. "The place looks the same."

"Silly," Sue gently teased, "it should. We came here just before you left for your project. You've only been gone three weeks."

"It seemed longer."

"It did?" she asked in surprise. "What happened? Usually you love going to these gatherings. You said it recharges you."

"I know and it did but…but it was different this time."

"What happened?" Concern was evident on her face. "Didn't you solve the problem?"

"I don't know if we solved the problem but we did come up with some unique solutions."

"Personnel problems?"

"Oh, nothing like that. Great group as always."

"Terrible accommodations?"

"Nope."

"Okay… room service was bad?"

"Wrong again."

"I've run out of guesses. Then what?" She looked at him expectantly.

"It was you."

"Me? How did I make it different? I wasn't even there."

"That's precisely my point. You weren't there," he said meaningfully.

"Oh!" That's all she could think of to say. This Dan _was_ different from the one who left three weeks ago.

"I missed you."

"We talked on the phone."

"It wasn't the same." He shook his head. "Sue," he began as he reached for her hand. "I know this might not be…"

"Excuse me," the waiter announced as he set a tray on their table. Carefully, he placed a steaming bowl of pho in front of Sue. "Be careful. It's hot."

"Thank you," she replied secretly relieved at the interruption. "It looks wonderful."

"Looks good, Mike," Dan declared as his meal was set down. "Your Mom makes the best pho in town."

"I'll tell her," the young man responded with a smile. "Can I get you anything else?"

Dan glanced at Sue and she shook her head. "We're good. Thanks, Mike."

"Enjoy."

Dan watched the waiter leave for a few seconds before turning back to his companion. "Sue…."

"Would you like some sauce?" Sue inquired holding up the bottle in question.

"Fine."

Dan opened his mouth ready to resume the conversation but stopped when he noticed Sue wasn't looking at him. She was busy prepping the sauce dishes. Maybe now wasn't the time, he decided.

"Tell me about the project," Sue requested determined to keep the conversation on a more impersonal level. She wasn't ready for anything deeper. "How did it go?"

"Good, very good," shared Dan. "We were very pleased with the results. The think tank that funded that program is considering making it a yearly thing."

"Who was there?"

"Sean Stevens, remember I told…." Dan enthusiastically went into detail about his colleagues with an occasional comment from his date.

It was nice being with Dan, thought Sue. It was nice and comfortable. As soon as he picked her up, she felt herself slipping into their routine. Conversation was pleasant and she felt at ease during the silences as well. She liked being with Dan.

"Sue?"

A hand touched hers breaking into her thoughts. She realized Dan had been speaking to her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Where were you?" he probed gently. "You seemed far away."

"I was just thinking how nice it is to be here with you," she said honestly. "It feels…comfortable."

A pleased smile appeared. "I'm glad you were thinking of me. I wondered if you thought of me at all while I was gone."

"I did," she assured him. "And thank you again for the roses. They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he said sincerely as his eyes met hers.

She was startled at the expression in them. Once more she wondered what had happened on the trip to cause this change in Dan. Not normally a demonstrative person, in his own quiet way he'd let Sue know he appreciated her. To share his feelings so openly was unlike him.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. It's the truth."

"Um…thank you."

For a moment, there was an awkward silence. She really didn't know what to say.

"Everyone's anxious to meet you at the Christmas party on Friday," Dan said tactfully changing the subject.

"They are?"

"It's the first time I'm bringing someone."

"Oh." Again, she didn't know quite what to say. "I hope they won't be disappointed when they meet me."

"They won't be," he said firmly. He looked at her bowl.

"Did they change the cook?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"You've barely touched your soup," he pointed out.

"Oh." There was that word again, she thought. She would have to improve her vocabulary. After all, she was an editor. She was supposed to have an extensive vocabulary. "I think I may be feeling a little off. We've been busy at work."

"Oh?" Dan remarked in concern. "Would you like to go home? Can I get you anything?"

"I think maybe I just need a good night's sleep. You know rest can work wonders."

"Sound advice," he agreed somewhat disappointed at the abrupt end to the evening. He'd been looking forward to spending time with Sue. "Why don't I take you home and call you tomorrow to see how you're feeling? If you're feeling better, maybe we can do something."

"I'd like that," Sue smiled.

Dan signaled the waiter. After paying the bill, he asked her, "I know it's cold but maybe you need some fresh air, especially if you've been cooped up in your office. A short walk down the block and back?" he suggested.

"Sure. Why not?" she smiled. She'd already disappointed him by cutting the evening short. A few more minutes wouldn't matter.

Reaching for her hand, they strolled in the crisp evening air.

"This is nice," commented Dan. "Walking in the winter with my girl beside me."

"Did you say something?" Sue asked.

"I did," he nodded. ""I said my girl."

"Isn't that the name of a song?" she said trying to sidetrack him.

"Yes, it is and yes, you are. At least, I'd like to think so. In fact,…" Further words were halted by her hand covering his mouth.

"Could we discuss this when I'm feeling better?" she asked.

Disappointed clouded his expression for an instant and disappeared. "Sure. I'm a patient man. Tell me, what's been keeping you so busy?" he said changing the subject. "New author?"

Sue began to share.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

It had been a nice evening, thought Sue as she got ready for bed. There was no doubt about it—she liked being with Dan. His gentleness appealed to her soft heart.

She frowned slightly. Tonight he'd given every indication that he would be asking her for a commitment of some kind. Was she ready? Would she be—ever? Was it Dan or Bobby?

As she turned to her side, she knew it would be another restless night.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

There was a knock. Lucy looked up from her desk. It was Sue—a tired looking Sue.

"Girl, you have got to get some sleep," commented Lucy as she came around her desk. "Here. Have a seat. What happened? Didn't the evening with Dan go well?"

"It went very well and that's the problem."

Lucy waited.

"I had a really nice time with Dan that I almost forgot about Bobby," she explained.

Lucy noted that she had said almost.

"It was comfortable and pleasant like it always is when we're together and then he started saying these things."

Comfortable…pleasant. Not the words of a woman madly in love with a guy, thought Lucy. "Like what?"

"That he missed me…I was beautiful…"

Lucy's eyebrows went up. To write those words or say them over the phone was one thing but to say them to Sue in person? That was most unlike the usually reticent man.

"…and he called me his girl,," Sue said significantly. "He's never called me his girl before. And it seems he's never taken a date to the company Christmas party before either. This will be the first time." She looked worried.

"So what's the problem? The guy likes you, maybe he's even in love with you."

"That's the problem!" cried Sue. "If anyone asked if I was in love with Dan a week ago I probably would have said yes, I think so. But then a week ago I didn't know Bobby! I could be falling in love with him but how could I be falling in love with him if I thought I was in love with Dan before that? That would make me…make me…" She was at a lost for words. She looked at her best friend. "I don't know what that would make me but I don't think it's anything good. If you're really my friend you'd help me out here."

"It would make you human," said Lucy matter-of-factly. "Okay, let me get this straight," she said trying to clarify the situation. "Before you met Bobby, you thought you could be in love with Dan—right?"

Sue nodded.

"Okay, then Dan went away for his thingie and left you alone for three weeks which he has done before and it has never bothered you before."

"Right."

"Only this time two things happen. One you meet Bobby and two Dan is actually telling you he misses you which he has not done before."

"Yeah."

"When you're with Bobby, you forget about Dan. And when you're with Dan you almost forget about Bobby."

Sue frowned. "I don't think that's quite fair to Dan because we've only seen each other one night since he's come back. Maybe the more I see him, the less I'll think about Bobby."

Lucy didn't point out if Dan completely had her heart, Sue wouldn't have gone out with Bobby in the first place and she wouldn't be having this dilemma. Her thoughts would be firmly on Dan. Like a good friend, Lucy just said, "That's a valid point. So how are you going to test this theory of yours?"

"Dan wants to go out tonight since last night I wasn't feeling well. And then there's his Christmas party on Friday. I won't be seeing Bobby until next week so that leaves him out of the whole mix." Sue smiled in relief. "Okay, I have a plan." She hugged Lucy. "Thanks for helping me see things clearly. I'm sure after this weekend everything will fall into place." She left.

Lucy stared at the closed door. If Sue needed Bobby to be out of the picture to think clearly about her feelings for Dan, then she wasn't in love with Dan. She was in love with Bobby. It was only her steadfast belief that she owed Dan something that prevented her from acknowledging that she could fall in love so quickly with a perfect stranger, Maybe not a perfect stranger, thought Lucy. Maybe Sue met that one person you were destined for, that one person you feel like you've known forever from the moment you meet. Apparently it had happened between Bobby and Sue. Shaking her head, Lucy could only hope her friend would make the right choice.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Sue was enjoying the evening ice skating with Dan. It was fun and Dan was fun. The exercise put a pink glow to her cheeks.

"It was a wonderful idea to go ice skating," smiled Sue as they rested on the side of the rink. "I haven't done this in ages."

"You're pretty good at this," Dan replied. "I'm strictly a skate around the rink kind of guy."

"I used to skate a lot when I was younger," she shared.

"Why did you stop?"

Sue paused for a moment recalling the painful details.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he said gently noticing the sadness in her eyes.

She took a deep breath. "My best friend died in an accident on the way to a skating competition. After that, I lost all interest in skating. It wasn't fun any more—until now." She reached out and squeezed his arm. "Thank you."

He covered her hand with his. "My pleasure." He looked around. "Why don't we get something to drink?"

"I'd like that." They carefully walked off the ice.

"Wait here," he said.

Sue enjoyed people watching and kept her eyes on the skaters. Some were very good, most were okay and there were the novices holding onto the walkers or walls as they tried to make it around the rink. A girl skated passed by holding onto the hands of her mother. Sue smiled at the look of concentration on one youngster as he slowly navigated his way across the ice.

"Here you are," said Dan handing Sue a steaming cup. "Hot chocolate." He sat down beside her.

Instantly, Bobby's face popped into her mind. Hot chocolate and Bobby. She would always think of them together, she thought with a little smile.

Dan looked at Sue. Again she seemed to be miles away.

"A penny for them," he said.

She didn't answer. He needed to get her attention. He gently bumped her.

"A penny for them," he repeated when she looked at him.

"Just thinking how much I like hot chocolate," she said. "Thank you."

"You seem much better than yesterday," he commented.

"I feel better. I think I just needed to get some sleep—and exercise. I haven't been able to do much of that recently." She glanced at her watch. "It's getting late. I still have work tomorrow."

"I can take a hint," smiled Dan. "I'll return our skates and we can head home."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"I had a wonderful time tonight," said Sue when they reached her apartment. "It was a great idea to go ice skating."

"It was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was." She opened the door. "Would you like to come in a minute? Maybe for coffee? Tea?"

Dan stared at her smiling face then bent down to kiss her…really kiss her. He'd been wanting to do that since he returned. He knew he liked Sue but something happened this last trip—he realized he missed being with her. She had become very important to him. He wanted her.

Dan's kiss took her by surprise. Not that he kissed her but by its intensity. As she kissed him, Bobby's face popped into her mind.

"Dan?" she said searching his face when they pulled apart. "What's happened to you? You're different."

"I feel different. "

At her questioning look, he stroked her cheek. "Let's just say being separated from you for the past three weeks made me realize something very important—I'm in love with you."

The sincerity in his expression was undeniable. "Dan, I…"

He gently placed a finger on her lips. "Don't say a word. I want to discuss this more fully at a later time." He leaned in to kiss her again. "Good night, Sue."

Slowly, Sue closed the door. Dan was in love with her but was she in love with Dan?

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hot Chocolate with a Sprinkling of Love**

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Surprise! Another chapter so quickly! (For me, that is). It's short and sweetOnly a couple more chapters to go. Thank you to everyone who is reading. Thanks especially to the people who are taking the time to write reviews especially Guest. Your comments bring a smile to my face! Thank you!

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 11**

_Christmas Eve _

"Is that the dress you bought for tonight's party?" asked Dan when Sue opened the door.

"Uh-huh. Like it?" She spun around to model the garment. Dressed in a deep rose, silver threads sparkled in the filmy skirt adding to the festive holiday occasion.

"I think 'like' is too mild, " he said admiringly. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," she smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Give me a moment and I'll be ready to go." She disappeared into the bedroom and came back holding a coat and purse. "You know," she remarked walking towards her companion, "I'm looking forward to meeting your colleagues."

"They want to meet you, too," he assured her. "Um, Sue?"

"Yes?"

"Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Puzzled, she looked at him. "Yes?"

He gathered her things and gently placed them on the arm of the sofa.

"Dan? What's going on?"

"There's something I'd like to give to you...now."

"An early Christmas present?" she asked. "I can wait until tomorrow."

"But I can't."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small silver wrapped gift, the size of a jeweler's box. He held it in the palm of his hand. "Your answer will make it a very Merry Christmas for me.

Her heart pounding, she was speechless as she looked helplessly at the box, then Dan. "I…"

"Don't say anything until you've opened it," he interrupted.

Mutely, she nodded her thoughts in a whirl. Carefully she pulled off the ribbon and undid the wrapping. Letting the shimmering paper fall to the ground she lifted a black velvet box out of the white one. Slowly, she raised the top. Nestled against the lustrous dark background, was an emerald cut solitaire surrounded by tiny diamonds—an engagement ring. Biting her bottom lip, she stared at the glittering piece of jewelry indecision etched on her face.

Anxiously, Dan watched her expression. His heart sank when he saw the uncertainty in her features. He reached out and placed his hand on her arm.

"Sue?"

She raised her tear-filled eyes to his. "Dan…I…"

The lights flickered as the doorbell rang.

"Someone's at the door," said Dan.

Sue stared for a moment. "I'm not expecting anyone."

"Would you like me to get it?"

She shook her head. "I…I'll go."

Rapidly blinking to clear her eyes, she peered through the peephole. It was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Bobby?" she uttered as she opened the door. "I thought…I thought you left for Vermont yesterday."

"Change of plans," he said cheerfully as he took a step inside. "I couldn't get away until tonight. I know you told me you had other plans but I thought I'd take a chance and drop off your Christmas present before I left on my trip."

His sweet smile disappeared when he spotted Dan in the background. "Oh, I…I didn't…," his eyes darting back to Sue then fell to the jeweler's box in her hand.

Sue's gaze followed Bobby's. She had forgotten she held the engagement ring. Stricken eyes rose to meet his. "Bobby…"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly cutting her off. "I didn't mean to intrude." He looked at the package in his hand and held it out to her. "Here. Merry Christmas. I hope you'll be very happy. Good-bye, Sue." Nodding to Dan he left.

For several long seconds, Sue stood watching as he walked down the hallway to the elevator. Their eyes connected one more time as the doors shut. Finally, she closed the door. Placing Bobby's present on the entryway stand, she slowly walked back to Dan and mutely held out the ring, remorse and apology in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Dan asked gravely.

She nodded. "I…I am. I'm sorry."

"So am I."

He reached for the case, his hand hovering over it while his eyes asked the same question one more time. She shook her head.

With a smile of regret, he took the box, flipped it closed and slid it back into his pocket. His hand on the doorknob, he turned back one final time. "Not quite the outcome I was hoping for," he told her. "Merry Christmas, Sue." He quietly closed the door behind him.

For the second time in five minutes, two men had walked away from her—one because of a misunderstanding; the other because he understood too well.

She hated hurting Dan like that. He'd been so nice, so sweet to her. Life would've been good with him, she thought. But one look at the ring and she knew her heart belonged to someone else. It wouldn't have been fair to Dan, not when she was in love with Bobby.

Bobby. He was hurt, too. From all indications, he walked out of her door and out of her life. What should she do?

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Hands on the wheel, Bobby drove in the lightly falling snow thinking about what he'd just seen—the woman of his dreams holding an engagement ring. She'd told him she was seeing someone but he didn't want to believe it was serious. Apparently it was if the ring was any indication.

A week ago life had been so simple, he thought ruefully. He had been heart free and thoroughly enjoying his single life. Then the unexpected had happened—Sue had appeared out of nowhere and totally bewitched him from the moment they'd met. He'd spent a wonderful five days with her, each time falling a little bit more in love. It wasn't her looks that enchanted him. It was her kind heart, her sense of humor, that streak of impishness that seemed to pop up at the most surprising times. They seemed to have an endless well of things to talk and laugh about.

And now he had to let her go. She belonged to another man.

He parked the car. He had just enough time to catch the train. It would be a long trip to the ski lodge in Vermont.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

She had to talk to him… to explain, thought Sue as she drove to Bobby's townhouse. Would he still be there? Pulling up in front of his place, she parked the car and hurried up the steps. She rang the doorbell and placed her fingers lightly over the bell in hopes of feeling answering vibrations. At least, she hoped he would answer it. Again and again she pressed it and time and again there was no answer. Her shoulders slumped when it penetrated she was too late…no one was home.

What to do? What to do? she pondered. She glanced at her watch. Maybe…maybe she had enough time to catch him at the train station.

Driving as fast as she dared in the snow-covered streets, she pulled into the parking lot and ran to the platform. She was too late. The train was already in motion pulling out of the station. She could only stand there, misery written all over. With a tremulous breath, she dashed away the wetness from her cheeks and turned around. Slowly she walked back to her car and started the lonely drive home.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

4


	12. Chapter 12

**Hot Chocolate with a Sprinkling of Love**

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Sorry for the that evil cliffhanger but my favorite shows can do it, so can I! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Thank you so much to reviewers!

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 12**

Same day

"Merry Christmas Eve, Lucy!" Myles greeted Lucy when she opened her door. "You're looking especially radiant this splendid evening."

"Thank you, Mr. Leland," she smiled. "And you're looking quite dapper. Is that a new coat?" she asked admiring the well-fitted camel colored woolen garment.

"A early gift from my mother," he confirmed. "She thought my old one looked…well, old. She did not want me to be seen about town with a worn article of clothing. She said it would create 'talk'. I, for one, could not care less. However, as you can see, Mother prevailed."

Lucy laughed. "I guess no matter what age you are, a mother is always concerned with her child's appearance."

"Especially if you are the mother of this particular Leland," he said dryly. "Lucy? What's wrong?" he asked at her sudden change of expression.

"Would she approve of my appearance?" she asked hesitantly.

Promptly, he pulled her into an embrace. "Oh, definitely," he responded. "Let me tell you a little secret about Mother."

She looked at him expectantly.

"Beneath that cool, reserved exterior beats the heart of a woman who is happy when her children are happy."

"And are you happy?"

"Definitely." He bent down to kiss her. "Are you?"

"Oh, definitely!"

"Good!" He swooped down for one more kiss. "Now, to make my Mother happy, we need to leave. Ready?"

"As soon as I get my almost-new coat," she replied opening the tiny entryway closet.

"Let me help you."

Myles was adjusting the coat on her shoulders when the phone rang. "One sec," she told him. "It might be Sue. Hello?"

"Lucy, I'm glad I caught you before you left," said the voice on the other end.

"Sue? Is that you? Is anything wrong? You sound….funny." Lucy's forehead creased in worry at the strained tone of her friend's voice.

"No…yes. I mean…I'm not feeling well so I decided to keep my germs to myself. I'm not going to your grandmother's. Please give her my apologies and wish your family a Merry Christmas for me."

"Oh, no! You can't mean that!" her friend cried.

Myles came to stand next to Lucy, concern evident on his face.

"Myles and I are coming over right now."

"No! Don't," was the immediate response. "I…I think…I know I'm coming down with something. All I need is some rest and I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? It's right on the way to my grandmother's," said Lucy. "It wouldn't be a problem to check on you."

"Thanks but I just need to rest," she emphasized. "I'll see you on Tuesday. Merry Christmas, Lucy, and Myles, too."

"Merry Christmas, Sue." A look of unease appeared on Lucy's face.

"I take it Sue is incapacitated?" asked Myles when his date returned the phone to its cradle.

"She said she's not feeling well," she responded doubtfully. "But she was fine when I saw her on Friday."

"So you're thinking it's more than a mere cold."

"She sounded…different."

"Different? How?"

"It's hard to explain. She sounded..you know when you're trying to sound like everything's okay but it's really not? I'm worried."

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know what could have happened between Friday and today. She was supposed to go to a party last night with Dan."

"Dan? Dan is in the picture?" Myles parroted in confusion. "What happened to Bobby?"

"He went to Vermont. An annual guy thing. He left Thursday night so he's not in the picture."

"Shall we drop by Sue's place?" suggested Myles.

A look of relief appeared. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not." He took a step closer to Lucy and put his arms around her. "You know, Miss Dotson, one of the qualities that drew me to you is your concern for your friends and family. I hope one day I'll be included in that circle."

"Well, you don't have to hope any longer," she assured him. "You are definitely in that elite group."

"Good. That's just where I want to be." He kissed her. "C'mon. Let's go check on Sue."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Clad in pajamas, Sue sat on her couch sipping hot chocolate in the darkness, the only illumination from the lights on the Christmas tree. It was Christmas Eve and never had she felt less like celebrating the holiday.

Lucy and Myles had stopped by and both had tried their best to persuade her to join them. She had refused adamantly repeating she wasn't feeling well and didn't want to expose anyone to her germs. Her friends had left, reluctant to leave her alone but not knowing what else to do. Sue was thankful Lucy hadn't asked the mountain of questions she knew her friend wanted to ask but considerately hadn't. She didn't have any answers.

Neither did she have any tears. When she'd returned to her apartment, she'd waited for them to fall but none came. Her misery was too deep. She'd spent a sleepless night tossing and turning thinking about Dan…thinking about Bobby.

She was sad about Dan but it wouldn't have been fair to accept his proposal not with her doubts. She liked and respected him too much. It was with genuine regret that she had watched him leave. Better for him to find someone who would appreciate the wonderful person he was. She would miss him.

As for Bobby, she would more than miss him. Life would not be the same without him.

Tears blurred her vision—she wanted Bobby. She wanted his arms around her, his lips on hers. She wanted to be with him every minute of every day. Life was brighter and sweeter with Bobby. Their talks, the shared laughter, the moments when words weren't necessary. They all disappeared the instant he walked out of her apartment and out of her life. Her heart ached knowing Bobby had left believing she was going to marry Dan.

Now that he walked out of her life she'd have to change jobs, she decided. She couldn't bear the thought of running into him in the elevator…in the lobby. She wouldn't be able to face him. Much as she loved working at Wishing Star, she'd start looking for a new job first thing after Christmas.

She stood up to put her cup in the sink when she noticed the light flashing on her phone. Who would be calling her at this time of night? Maybe her parents to wish her a Merry Christmas, she thought. She was tempted to let it go but she found herself reaching for the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Sue? It's Bobby_," scrolled by her TDD.

"Bobby?" she uttered in disbelief.

"_I need to talk to you_."

"Talk to me? Now?"

"_Now_."

"Where are you?"

"_Here_."

"You're here?"

"_I'm on your doorstep. Buzz me in_."

Dumbfounded, her finger punched in the entry code. Walking to the door, she yanked it open and waited for the one person she'd thought had disappeared from her life to appear. The seconds crawled by. Had he really called? she wondered. At last, the doors of the elevator pulled apart with agonizing slowness.

Their eyes met.

"You're supposed to be in Vermont," she said when he finally stood in front of her.

"I was but I came back," he explained. "You were all I could think of. I had to talk to you."

She stared at him still unable to believe her eyes that he was close enough for her to touch.

"May I come in?"

Without a word, she stepped aside to let him. Closing the door, she followed him into the living room. She bent down to turn on a lamp and replace the phone. She straightened, her eyes glued to his face.

Nervously, Bobby looked at Sue. He didn't know what to say, how to begin. Nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck when his eyes fell on her left hand. Slowly, he reached for it and gently lifted it up.

"No ring? What happened to the engagement?" he asked in astonishment at her bare finger.

"No ring, no engagement."

"Why?" He still couldn't believe Sue wasn't marrying Dan.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?" It was beginning to dawn on Bobby that maybe his return wasn't fruitless. Perhaps he hadn't lost Sue to another man.

"It wouldn't have been fair to Dan."

"Why?" The intensity of his gaze took her breath away.

"I never believed in love at first sight," she began slowly.

Bobby waited for her next words.

"Until I met you."

His heart soared. Gathering her in his arms, he crushed her with a passionate embrace.

"I love you, Sue," he said softly holding her at arm's length so she could clearly see his lips, "I fell in love with you the moment you looked at me wondering who this stranger was that wanted to buy you a cup of hot chocolate. That first day when I lost you for those few minutes in the store, I knew my life would never be the same unless you were by my side."

"I love you, Bobby," she said simply. "I don't know exactly when it happened. Maybe it was when you found out I was deaf and it didn't matter. Or maybe the way you looked so relieved when you thought you'd lost me. Or how cute you looked asking me to the Hudsons' party. All I know is that when you kissed me, I knew my life had changed—forever."

"Marry me?"

"Yes."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

6


	13. Chapter 13

**Hot Chocolate with a Sprinkling of Love**

Disclaimer: All the usual

A/N: One more chapter and a short epilogue. Thank you for coming on this journey!

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 13**

Snuggled contentedly in his arms, Sue lightly stroked Bobby's bare chest. She never thought she could be so happy.

"Bobby?"

"Mmm?" The vibrations of his lips tickled her forehead.

"What made you come back?"

"What made me come back?" he echoed.

She sat up drawing the sheets around her. She wanted to see his response.

"What made me come back?" he repeated. "Well, I was sitting in the lodge feeling sorry for myself thinking all sorts of terrible things about the man who'd taken away the woman of my dreams," he began giving her a significant look.

"Me?" she squeaked flabbergasted at his words.

"You," he responded gravely. "And as I was drinking, hot chocolate I might add," he said with a smile, "one of my mates plunked himself down next to me and asked, 'Why so glum, Bobbo?' It's time to eat, drink and be merry!'

"'Can't,' I told him sorrowfully."

'And why not?' he asks.

'I've lost my best girl,' I told him.

'Best girl?' this mate said incredulously. 'Since when did this happen?'

"Now, I've known this bloke for years and years so I told him the whole story. And you know what he told me?"

"No. What?"

"He said he always thought I was one of the smartest people he knew but now he had to revise his opinion of me because I had just done the stupidest thing in my life—walk away from the woman I love without a fight. He also told me if I was any kind of man at all, I would take my bum and get it back here as soon as possible and tell you exactly how I felt and take my chances." Steve had stated his opinion in more colorful terms but Bobby didn't think she needed to know that.

"And?"

"I decided for once he made a lot of sense so I packed my bag, grabbed my skis and caught the first plane back here."

"Even though you thought I was marrying Dan?"

"Especially because I thought you were going to marry Dan. I wasn't about to let you go without pleading my case first."

"You wouldn't have had to plead very hard." At his questioning look she continued. "After Dan left with his ring, I drove to your place to try an explain but you'd already gone. I drove as fast as I could to the train station but it was pulling out just as I arrived on the platform. I…I," her eyes moistened at the memory.

"Don't," he said softly as he wiped away the drop of liquid that trailed down her cheek. "I'm not worthy of those tears."

"I think you are."

"I love you, Sue."

"I love you, Bobby."

The air heavy with emotion, the pair sealed their declaration with a kiss. After a satisfactory few moments, the Aussie gazed at the pretty blonde with a pleased expression.

"What?"

"You chased after me."

"I did," she admitted. I had no pride. I wanted you."

He gave her a hug. "Well, you've got me, Miss Thomas, for the next several decades." He kissed her. "Now, when would you like to make it official and change that name to Mrs. Manning?"

"Are you sure?"

"Are you?"

"Definitely."

"Then whenever you say."

"Ah, that's what I like," smiled Bobby. "An obedient wife. This bodes well for our marriage."

"Obedient?" she asked skeptically. "That could be a problem."

"I don't think it will be. For instance, will you love me for the rest of our lives?" he asked as his finger gently trailed down her cheek.

"Yes." His touch sent a frisson of pleasure down her spine.

"Very good! Next, do you plan on making me a happy man by marrying me?" His fingertip lightly traced her lips.

"Yes."

"And shall we have a family of two or three?" He looked with great interest at her lips.

"Whatever you say."

He leaned in for a soft kiss.

"See?" His expression radiated love. "You appear to have no problem being obedient when the right question is asked."

"And do you plan on asking the right questions?"

"For the rest of our lives."

She pressed her lips lightly to his. "You do know how to sweet talk a woman."

"I plan to focus such talk on one and only one woman from now on….you."

"I like that idea."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Bobby stood by her Christmas tree gazing at the small pile of wrapped boxes still under it. "None of these presents are opened," he commented when she entered the room. "I thought women enjoyed opening gifts."

"Couldn't," she said putting her arms around his waist. "I was so miserable I couldn't think of opening anything. I wouldn't have enjoyed it."

"Are you still miserable?"

She tiptoed to kiss him. "Absolutely not!"

"Well then, I think you should open them now." He tugged her down and handed her a gift. He admired the top from Lucy, the charm bracelet from her brothers, and tried a cookie from her mother.

"These are good," he commented as he ate one.

"Russian tea cookies," replied Sue. "One of my mom's specialties." She smiled when she looked at him. Powdered sugar was on his lips.

"What?"

"You have sugar all over your mouth," she mockingly scolded him. "Here, let me wipe it off." She raised her hand.

"Wait!" he said grabbing her wrist. "I have a better idea." He leaned forward and kissed Sue leaving powdered sugar on her lips, too. He delicately licked some of the sugar off and then kissed her again gently lowering her to the floor.

"At this rate, I won't be able to open all my presents until tomorrow," Sue said breathlessly.

"Sounds fine to me. I do have the day off."

"As it happens, so do I. "

"Wonderful."

As the kisses became more passionate, Bobby became aware of knocking at the door. He looked up, his head cocked.

"What?"

"Someone's at the door."

Sue grimaced. "I think it's Lucy. I told her I wasn't feeling well yesterday. She's probably coming to check up on me." She sat up. "I better answer it."

As she stood up, Bobby grabbed her hand. "Do you have to?"

"You don't know Lucy." She ran her fingers through her hair and tugged down her top to look more presentable.

She looked through the peephole and turned back to nod to Bobby. He began buttoning his shirt.

"Sue!" said Lucy when the door was finally opened. "I've been so worried I got the building manager to let us in. Are you…?"

Her words stopped when Bobby appeared. Lucy's eyes traveled from Sue's glowing face to the beaming man behind her.

"Hello, Lucy…Myles," he extended his hand. "Hope both of you had a Merry Christmas."

"Yes, we did," smiled Myles. "I take it yours was a pleasant one?" he asked nodding to Bobby and Sue.

"It ended well," Sue agreed glancing back at Bobby. "Why don't you come in for some coffee? Hot chocolate? Tea?"

Lucy felt a little awkward. It was plain to see that her friend had solved her dilemma. 'Well, we really meant only to check to see if you were all right."

"Please stay," invited Bobby sensing her discomfort.

Lucy looked at Myles who nodded. He knew she wanted reassurance that Sue was fine. By the looks of things, she was more than fine.

"All right. But just for a few minutes."

"Coffee? Hot chocolate? Tea?" she repeated.

"Whatever you're having is fine with me," said Myles.

"Same here," concurred Lucy.

"Well, I think we should celebrate with hot chocolate," Sue said. "It'll only take a few minutes."

Lucy followed Sue into the kitchen. "What happened?" she demanded. "When we left you yesterday you looked so miserable and now…and now it looks like Santa brought you the best present ever."

"He did, Lucy," agreed Sue with a smile. "He brought me Bobby."

"What do you mean?"

"Bobby's asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"He did what? You said what?" asked a startled Lucy. "What happened to Dan?"

"I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with Bobby and when he asked me to marry him I said yes." Sue looked very pleased.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked seriously. She accepted the fact her friend was in love but she didn't want her to get hurt. "You've known him only a few days."

"I may have known him a handful of days in terms of time but I think I've always known him here." She tapped her heart. "It feels right, Lucy, righter than it ever did with Dan."

Lucy's lips broke into a small smile at the sincerity in her friend's voice. "I don't think there's such a word as righter," she teased.

"There must be," Sue said simply. "That's how I feel."

"Well, whether that's a real word or not, it should be if that's how you feel." She hugged her friend. "I'm glad your problem is solved. Maybe now you'll be able to get some sleep."

"That doesn't seem to be on the agenda right now," Sue replied with a roguish twinkle in her eyes.

Lucy's eyes opened wide as she pursed her lips. "I don't need to know the details."

"I wouldn't share them."

The two women stared at each other in understanding. Lucy threw her arms around Sue and hugged her.

"If you're happy, then I'm happy," she declared.

"I am _very_ happy," Sue stated.

They walked back into the living room.

"Bobby tells me congratulations are in order," commented Myles with a smile.

Bobby put his arm around the glowing woman as she joined his side.

"You told Myles?" she asked in surprise.

"Like you told Lucy," he smirked. "I think good news should be shouted from the highest heights."

"No matter how loudly you shout I still won't be able to hear you," she reminded him. "I think just telling our friends will be fine."

He kissed her forehead. "Whatever you say, darling."

Myles' eyes darted from Lucy to Sue. "What happened to the hot chocolate?"

The two women looked at each other guiltily.

"I forgot," apologized Sue. "I'll go make some right now." As she pulled away from Bobby, Myles reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't bother. I was only teasing," he smiled. "Lucy and I have to be heading towards my parents' home anyway. We just wanted to stop in so Lucy could be reassured that everything is fine with you. And I'd say everything is more than fine."

Sue and Bobby smiled at each other. "That, Mr. Leland," declared Bobby, "is definitely an understatement."

While Myles extended his congratulations to Sue, Lucy looked at Bobby. "Be good to her," she told him seriously.

"I will," he promised.

A flurry of farewells and kisses and Sue and Bobby were alone once again. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Now where were we when we were interrupted?"

**xoxoxoxoxo**

A beaming Bobby Manning exited the elevator on Wednesday morning. He greeted his co-workers with a cheery good morning along the way to his office. Hanging up his coat, he rolled up his sleeves as he flipped through the messages on his desk. There was a knock and the door opened.

"Hey, Bobby," greeted a smiling Jack Hudson. "Missed you yesterday. That must've been some trip if you needed to take an extra day off."

"You could say that, Jack," he grinned.

Jack looked at his friend expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

Bobby stared at his friend thoughtfully. A mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes. "The usual. Went on that ski trip, came back, got married, and here I am."

"How was the….Wait!" exclaimed a stunned Jack as he held up his hands. "Let's back up here a minute. Did I just hear you say you got married?" There was disbelief in his voice.

Bobby grinned as he nodded. He held up his left hand. A plain white gold band adorned his ring finger.

Jack was still having a hard time processing what his friend just shared. "Who…who did you marry? Not one of those ski bunnies?"

"Try again." If possible, Bobby's grinned grew wider.

Jack's eyes almost popped out. "Sue? You married Sue?"

Bobby nodded again looking very pleased with himself.

"But…but you just met the woman," he protested. "You've known her what…five…six days?"

"Twelve days to be precise," he corrected Jack. "It would've been sooner but none of the judge's offices were open until yesterday."

"I…ah…I…I don't know what to say," stated a bewildered Jack. "This is a little sudden." He looked at his friend in speculation. Bobby was radiating happiness.

"However, if everyone looked like you after getting married, then I say you did the right thing—a little hasty but the right thing," Jack admitted.

"I think it's the best thing I've ever done."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"You took an extra day off," commented Lucy when she stopped by Sue's office.

"Yeah, I did." Sue's dimpled flashed as an impish twinkle materialized in her eyes. She knew Lucy would be floored by the news.

"How was the rest of the weekend? Spent it with Bobby?" While Lucy accepted that Sue was in love with Bobby, she still found it hard to believe her usually conservative friend promised to marry someone after less than two weeks of knowing him.

"That's right."

"Did anything special?"

"Not really," Sue replied with a straight face. "We opened the rest of the presents at my place then we went to his place to open his presents. Then we made some plans on Monday, got married on Tuesday and here we are back at work." She waited for Lucy's reaction.

"Sounds like…" Lucy stopped and looked at her friend. "Wait. Did I just hear you say you got married on Tuesday? Yesterday's Tuesday?"

Sue held up her left hand. A sparkling band decorated her ring finger.

Lucy's eyes darted from the ring to her friend's glowing face. Her expression softened at Sue's obvious happiness. She went over and hugged her friend. "You sure now?"

"Best thing I've ever done."

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hot Chocolate with a Sprinkling of Love**

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

A/N: This is the last chapter with a short epilogue. You know me…I always like to know that little bit after the end of the story. Thank you to everyone who read and especially those who posted a review. Loved reading every single one of them!

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 14**

"I really want to keep this a secret, Jack," said Bobby. "At least for a while."

"Well," his best friend said with a smirk, "then you better get a mask because that grin on your face is a dead giveaway that something pretty terrific happened. It won't take people long to put two and two together."

Bobby tried to wipe the smile off his face and failed miserably.

"You see?" Jack pointed out. "You can't even stop smiling when I'm here! I don't know how you're gonna keep it a secret."

"Keep what a secret?' asked D as he walked into Bobby's office. He, too, came in for the annual skiing trip report. His eyes flicked from the shorter man to the taller one. "What secret?"

Jack gazed at Bobby. "Your call."

Bobby was conflicted. He stood there, hands on hips deciding what to do. Tell D or not to tell D? But D was one of his best friends. If he didn't tell D and he found out, he'd wonder why Bobby didn't tell him.

As his mind raced through different scenarios, D glanced at Jack wondering what the big deal was. Jack subtly shifted his eyes to stare at Bobby's left hand. D's brow furrowed in question. Almost imperceptibly, Jack nodded in Bobby's direction.

D's eyes followed and landed on the ring on Bobby's left hand. His eyes opened wide, D gaped. "Is that a ring? A wedding ring?" he blurted. "That's the secret? You got married? When? To whom?" He turned to Jack. "We just saw this guy on Friday. Did he say anything about getting married on Friday?"

Bobby was astonished. "How the hell did you figure that out?"

"He's got eyes. Not all guys are clueless all the time, you know." Jack shook his head and said matter-of-factly, "I told you, everyone is going to know as soon as you walk out this office. It's your face. You don't have a good poker-face."

"Yeah, Bobby," agreed D. "You're a terrible poker player. What makes you think you'll be able to keep this a secret? I'm assuming that this is the secret."

He nodded grinning. "Yea, it is."

"So when did this happen and who is the unfortunate woman?" joked D.

"Yesterday and it's Sue," admitted Bobby.

"The one you brought to Jack's party? The one you've been sneaking out to meet between meetings?"

"Yea, that's the one."

Jack and D looked at each other.

"What?" asked Bobby.

"I think we need to have her see someone," said Jack.

"Yeah," agreed D, "like a shrink or something. Who would marry you after knowing you for such a short period of time? What is it? Like a week or something?"

"Twelve days."

D turned to Jack. "She must have been delirious."

The corner of Bobby's mouth lifted up at the banter of his friends. "All right, that's enough. She may not have been in her right mind when she married me but I'm not letting her go. The contract says 'til death us part. I intend to hold her to it."

The two men smiled and extended their hands.

"Welcome to the club," said D.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

The light on her desk flashed.

"Sue Thomas," she answered her phone as she put papers in a file.

"_Hello, Mrs. Manning!"_ appeared on the screen.

"Bobby?" Her face brightened.

"_None other. How are things at your end?"_

"Hectic. It seems our little secret is out. People have been coming in to congratulate me so I haven't been able to do any work."

"_Same here."_

It had been impossible to keep it a secret at the ad agency. Well-liked by his co-workers, there had been a virtual flood of well-wishers once the news broke. More than one female heart fluttered in the disappointment that one of the company's most eligible bachelors was no longer available_._

" _In fact, I've been ordered by the top man himself, Ross Elliot, to clear my desk and head home so I can be with my beautiful new wife for the rest of the week. I am not to show my face until Tuesday_."

Sue beamed. "I do like your boss."

"_Can you get away?"_

"Great minds must think alike because my boss said the same thing."

"_Well, Mrs. Manning, what are we waiting for?"_

"Give me half an hour and I'll meet you in the lobby."

"_Half an hour and not a minute more. I love you."_

"I love you, too."

A contented smile graced Sue's face. The past three days had been wonderful and it looked the next few days would be, too.

-Flashback

"I don't see my gift to you," commented Bobby as he looked at the pile of opened presents. "Did you throw it away when you thought you were marrying Dan? And did I thank you for that wonderful tie?"

"Yes, you did," she grinned. After Lucy and Myles left, one kiss had lead to another which lead right to the bedroom. "And I never thought I was going to marry Dan…well, I mean not after I met you." She smiled at him. "Are you sure you gave me a present?" Her brow furrowed as she thought where the gift could be.

"Friday night….I came over and you had Dan's ring in your hand? He prodded.

"Oh! Right! I remember now." She walked over to the entryway and picked up a wrapped package from the table. "I forgot about it," she grimaced.

"You forgot about it?" he teased.

"If you recall, I was a little preoccupied at the time."

A flicker of sadness crossed her face as she recalled Dan's expression when she turned him down. She shook it off and smiled at Bobby. "I see those wrapping lessons paid off," she said as she brought the gift over."

"I had a good teacher." He'd spotted the flash of unhappiness. He understood it had bothered her to say no to Dan but her answer made it possible for them to be together now. He vowed to himself he would everything within his power to make her happy.

She carefully undid the wrapping and pulled out a glass mug etched with her name and a packet of hot chocolate.

"To commemorate our first meeting," he told her.

She smiled and kissed him. "I'll always love hot chocolate."

"And me?"

"Definitely you." She kissed the tip of his nose.

"There's something else in there," he pointed to the mass of tissue paper in the mug.

"Oh! I thought it was just tissue paper." She reached in and unfolded the paper. There was a jeweler's box.

"It's not a ring," he told her when she raised questioning eyes to his. "I wasn't quite so presumptuous after knowing you a handful of days."

She lifted the lid. Inside was a pair of heart-shaped diamond earrings. "Oh, Bobby!"

"Pieces of my heart."

"Even then?"

"Even then."

After kissing her he grinned. "I never thought I'd hear myself saying such mush to any woman."

"Well, this woman appreciates your 'mush' even if I can't hear it," she smiled sweetly.

He reached for her hand. His thumb stroked the back of her hand as he gathered his thoughts.

"Sue? What are we going to do?" Serious blue-grey eyes stared at her.

"What do you mean?" she replied just as gravely.

"I find myself thinking about you when we're not together, wanting to be with you. It's makes focusing on work very difficult," he shared with a small smile.

"I know the feeling."

"Well, I have a proposal to make."

"You already did—propose, I mean. And I said yes, remember?" she gently teased him.

He grinned. "And I'm holding you to that promise." He looked a little uncertain. "I have a suggestion and it's perfectly all right to say no. I'll understand if you say no because it is a little sudden but I just thought I'd tell you my suggestion in case you think it's a good suggestion."

She could tell he was nervous. She'd noticed his tendency to ramble when he felt like that. "I'd like to hear your idea."

"What if we got married now…today?" he blurted out. "I don't care about a big wedding. All I want is you. But I know sheilas look forward to big weddings with the dress and flowers and…."

Sue's hand over his mouth prevented him from continuing. He looked at her in question.

"Yes, most women do look forward to all of that but I'd much much rather be with you," she stated firmly. "I want you, too. Let's get married now…today."

When the meaning of Sue's words penetrated, a dazzling smile appeared. "I knew I'd picked a woman after my own heart. "

The pair happily made plans. Both agreed to take another day off for the wedding.

"I don't want a fancy ring, Bobby. Just a band will be fine."

"A sparkling band of diamonds," he smiled. "We'll get a license and locate a judge to marry us. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful."

She caressed his face. "You do realize it won't be easy being married to a deaf person. It's hard enough for two hearing people to communicate in a marriage. It's going to take extra effort on both our parts," she told him earnestly.

"I know and I'm willing to make the effort. You'll teach me sign language so we can argue in sign, too. I'll do whatever it takes to make this marriage work," he promised.

"Then I'll start with your first lesson." She pointed to herself crossed her arms in front of her heart and then pointed to Bobby.

"What's that?"

She repeated the motions. "I-love-you."

Awkwardly, he copied her motions. "I-love-you."

As she leaned forward to kiss him, she said softly, "You've just passed your first lesson with flying colors."

-end of flashback

As she cleared her desk, the corners of Sue's lips curled in a smile as she thought of the events of the past two weeks. Yes there would be miscommunications and arguments but there would be much love and understanding as well. What more could you ask for?

One last look around to make sure everything was tidy, Sue turned off the light and closed the door. Bobby would be waiting for her in the lobby.

Good-byes and best wishes followed her as she walked to the elevator. Lucy stopped her before she reached the company door.

"I'm calling you soon so we can have a nice long talk," she playfully warned her friend.

"Make it after Tuesday, Lucy, cause I think I'll be busy," Sue smiled pertly.

"Deal." Lucy threw her arms around Sue and hugged her. "Give my best to Bobby."

"I will."

Sue could barely contain her excitement at the knowledge she'd be seeing Bobby in a matter of minutes. In spite of spending the past seventy-two hours together, it wasn't enough. This must be love, she thought happily.

Before the doors of the elevator even opened, Sue's eyes were darting about trying to see between the heads of the other occupants of the car. As soon as the doors opened, she spotted Bobby's profile—he was on the phone.

As the crowd of people surged past him, she saw his head swivel towards the remaining occupants searching for her. The moment their eyes made contact, a megawatt smile appeared on his face. In mid-conversation, he flipped the phone shut and waited for her.

Before she could say a word, he enveloped her in his arms and gave her a kiss that left her breathless. Smiling faces passed them, enjoying seeing two people so in love.

"What say we go celebrate?" suggested Bobby when he finally released her.

"How?"

"With hot chocolate and a sprinkling of love," he smiled.

"You're on," she said as she slipped her arm through his. Together, they headed home.

xoxoxoxo

almost the end


	15. Chapter 15

**Hot Chocolate with a Sprinkling of Love**

Disclaimer: Not mine! Sob!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and especially those who took the time to review. I appreciated it. Someday I hope to finish Parallel Lines but I just can't get over that writer's block! There are more stories to tell about Bobby and Sue.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Epilogue**

"She's beautiful," cooed Sue as she gently stroked the newborn baby's soft hand poking out of the blanket.

Bobby peered carefully at the little red-faced bundle. Lisa Hudson was carefully carrying her new baby sister as her parents kept a watchful eye. Was something wrong with Sue's vision?

"Mommy says she looks just like me when I was a baby," said Lisa with shining eyes.

"Then Jena is definitely a lucky girl if she grows up to look like her big sister," declared Bobby. He couldn't remember if Lisa had looked like that when she was an infant but she as certainly an adorable child now. Maybe Jena would be, too.

Lisa beamed with pleasure. "Mommy said I can pick out her clothes when it's time to go home. We have a whole bunch at home." She looked at Sue. "You were right, Auntie Sue. It is fun to be a big sister."

"How does it feel, Jack, to be in a household of women?" asked Bobby with a smile.

"Great!" beamed Jack as he sat beside Tara. "I'll be surrounded by a beautiful wife and two beautiful daughters. Every man should be so lucky."

"Remember you said that when we have to get up for night feedings and diaper changes," reminded Tara.

"We do, don't we? I kinda forgot about that part," said Jack ruefully.

The baby began to whimper softly.

"Mommy?" Lisa looked at her parents, concern on her face. "Daddy?"

Tara smiled at her older daughter as Jack went to get the newborn.

"I think your sister either needs to have her diaper changed or she's hungry," he said as he picked up the baby and placed her in the bassinet. "Let's check her diaper first."

"She is just so excited about the baby," shared Tara as the three adults watched Lisa carefully observe her father take off the blanket, then the diaper. "That little talk you had at Christmas with her really changed her attitude about the whole baby thing. I don't know how to thank you, Sue."

"You can let us baby sit once in a while."

Tara grinned. "It's a deal!"

"It's not her diaper," announced Jack. "I think she's hungry."

"Bring her here," instructed Tara as she got ready to breastfeed.

Bobby suddenly became uncomfortable. Sue nudged him and tilted her head towards the door. _Give her some privacy_, she signed.

He nodded in agreement. "I think it's time we go," declared Bobby. He bent down to kiss Tara. "She's beautiful, just like her mother and sister."

"Thanks for coming. Come by when we're home," she invited.

"We will," promised Sue.

There was a flurry of hugs and kisses as they said their good-byes.

"Do all parents think their newborn babies are cute?" asked Bobby in curiosity as he helped Sue pull down the covers of the bed.

"Of course!" she stated firmly.

"Even when they look like Jena?" he said dubiously as he climbed in. "She looked a little…red."

"Jena is a beautiful baby and when the time comes, you're going to think our baby will look beautiful, too," she assured him slipping in next to him.

He thought for a moment. "Well, when can we find out?"

She looked puzzled. "Find out what?"

"When can we find out if our baby is beautiful?"

"When we…" She paused as the meaning of his words sank in. She stared at him. "Are you suggesting that we…" The question in her eyes finished her query.

"We've talked about it," he answered. "Shall we?"

"It might take a while before we're successful," she warned him.

A grin appeared. "This is one skill I'll enjoy practicing until we get it right," he said with a gleam in his eyes.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Mr. Manning," smiled Sue.

"Then let's start practicing, Mrs. Manning." He began to nuzzle her neck.

"Mmmm," murmured Sue as her hand caressed his chest. "Turn off the light, Bobby."

"Mmmmm."

xoxoxoxoxo

Finis


End file.
